Daddy's Baby
by skyrans
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan juga mapan penganut kebebasan. Tak berminat dengan komitmen dalam berhubungan. Dan menyatakan diri sebagai Pedophobia, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika suatu pagi seseorang wanita mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah ayah dari bayi yang tengah didekapnya? ;SasuHina ;AU ;Super OOC SasuHina ;DLDR ;M Biar Aman ;Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau brengsek! Aku menunggumu semalaman!"

Begitulah permulaan di setiap hari Minggu Sasuke, selalu begitu, selama hampir setahun ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan separuh nyawanya menuju dapur untuk berhadapan dengan mesin kopi yang telah ia sediakan disana. Dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya ia kembali bergerak ke meja makan, ponselnya masih setia menempel di telinga. Dan dengan mata separuh tertutup itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah Sasuke benar-benar masih mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, Sayang," ujarnya enteng.

 _"Ya Tuhan! Kau bahkan tidak ambil pusing untuk tak mengatakan maaf?!"_ lawan bicara Sasuke terdengar murka.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menguap. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

 _"Urrgg!"_ Sakura mengerang di ujung telepon. _"Kau menyebalkan!"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk. Bisakah kau lanjut mengomeliku lagi nanti, Sayang?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada yang seringan kapas.

 _"Brengsek!"_

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu," Sasuke menunggu Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sesendok sereal yang entah kapan ia buat.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hidup yang sempurna. _Well_ , mungkin tak begitu sempurna namun cukup memuaskan. Ia tak memiliki hal apapun untuk dikomentari dan ia juga cukup senang dengan apa yang ia jalani. Ia memiliki pekerjaan bagus dengan bayaran yang cukup tinggi juga kebebasan dalam hidupnya. Jadi apa lagi yang kurang untuk ia minta? Soal cinta, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akrab dengan hal romantis tanpa bantuan alkohol, ia berasumsi bahwa tak ada hubungan yang akan bertahan selamanya, jadi buat apa berusaha bertahan? Mungkin itu yang membuat Sakura, kekasihnya, mudah meledak.

Bunyi bell apartemennya membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepala, matanya menatap kesal ke arah pintu masuk. Siapa manusia yang memiliki pemikiran untuk mengganggunya di Minggu pagi ini? Apa mungkin iblis kesayangannya, Sakura, memutuskan untuk menghadapi Sasuke langsung dan akan mencoba memecahkan kepala Sasuke karena telah melupakan janji makan malam dengan orang tuanya? Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya untuk kemudian menemukan sosok asing di hadapannya.

"Hai, Sasuke," seorang wanita bersurai indigo, mungkin seumuran dengannya dan tinggi–setidaknya hampir setinggi Sakura, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak paham sebelum matanya mendarat pada makhluk lain yang wanita itu bawa di gendongannya. Gemuk dan bantat. Tidak, sejujurnya makhluk itu manis. Hanya saja Sasuke memiliki alergi yang berlebihan terhadap bayi ataupun anak-anak. Mengingat bahwa ia pernah menjadi salah satu makhluk seperti mereka sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bergidik.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah wanita asing itu. Dan saat itu Sasuke tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah mutlak menilai wanita itu dengan kata 'seksi'.

"Hai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya menukik heran.

Senyum wanita itu sedikit memudar. Dan perhatian Sasuke sedikit teralihkan saat bayi yang digendong wanita itu bersuara.

"Chupunyuu," Sasuke menyadari perhatian makhluk bundar itu tertuju padanya melihat cara makhluk itu menyodorkan jari-jari gemuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Uhh... kau tidak mengingatku?" wanita asing itu balik bertanya.

"Apa aku harus mengingatmu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, melawan dirinya sendiri agar tak maju dan menggigit jemari si bayi yang sejak tadi menantangnya.

"Aku... Hinata," wanita itu mengangkat separuh alisnya.

"Nyuututupu," si bayi kembali bersuara, namun Sasuke tetap mencoba memberikan perhatiannya kepada Hinata–atau siapapun namanya– dan mencoba menemukan apa yang ingin wanita itu sampaikan padanya.

"Oh hai, Hinata. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak mengingatmu," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. "Omong-omong, bayi yang lucu," tambah Sasuke.

"Oh yah, terima kasih," balas Hinata. "Omong-omong, dia bayimu," tambah Hinata lagi.

Sasuke berkedip tiga kali kemudian... "Hahahaa! Kau lucu!" tawanya cukup keras. "Kupikir tadi aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa dia adalah bayiku!" Sasuke menyeka sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa.

Ekspresi yang Hinata berikan tak berubah, tetap serius, membuat tawa Sasuke perlahan semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini di dalam?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku memberimu pilihan. Kita bicarakan hal ini di dalam rumahmu atau di kantor polisi."

"Apa... _shit_!" pandangan Sasuke otomatis tertuju pada makhluk gemuk yang kini tengan menghisap kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin bahwa makhluk gemuk berlemak itu adalah bayinya! Tidak mungkin!

..

...

..

"Baiklah. Bagaimana... ini bisa terjadi?" Gaara menatap bayi yang kini tengkurap di atas karpet apartemen Sasuke. Nada pertanyaannya sungguh menyuarakan kebingungan, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memperlihatkan keningnya yang berkerut hampir menyambungkan kedua alisnya—yang sangat tipis itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, yang juga kebingungan atas hidupnya yang baru saja berputar ke arah yang sama sekali tak ia duga, masih duduk seakan tak meladeni pertanyaan Gaara. Matanya juga masih lekat menatap makhluk kecil di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Uh, kau tahu, Gaara," Sasuke bergumam kecil, seakan detik itu adalah detik penghabisan jiwanya. Matanya masih menatap antara bingung dan geli terhadap si bayi yang kini tengah menguyah mainan karet miliknya. "Aku bermain dengan tongkat ajaib milikku, meletakkannya dengan begitu cerobohnya di lubang donat dan-"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kau membuat bayi ini! Aku tahu proses pembuatan bayi," Gaara memutar bola matanya mendengar penjelasan tak rampung Sasuke. "Yang aku tanyakan adalah, memangnya apa yang salah di sini?" Kini mata Gaara melebar, bebarengan dengan lekung bibirnya yang memanjang menahan seringaian.

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Mwehh," si bayi melenguh, berhenti mengunyah mainan karet yang ada di genggamannya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Urrrggghh!" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri!"

"Jangan mati sekarang," timpal Gaara. "Kau masih harus mengganti popok bayimu," lagi, Gaara menahan kikikannya.

"Dia bukan bayiku!"

..

...

..

 _"Itu kenyataannya!" Hinata berteriak di hadapan Sasuke, kehilangan kontrol dirinya setelah lebih dari satu jam bercekcok dengan lelaki itu. "Berhenti mengatakan bahwa dia bukan anakmu!"_

 _"Baiklah. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Dia bukan anakku!"_

 _Hinata memicingkan matanya. "Sungguh kekanakan," gumamnya tajam, setajam tatapan mata ametisnya ke oniks Sasuke. "Apa kau ingin aku menyeretmu ke pengadilan? Melayangkan gugatan bahwa kau yang tak bertanggung jawab atas anakmu sendiri?"_

 _"Pichucoo," Sasuke hampir terlonjak saat sesuatu menyantuh kakinya. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan mendapati makhluk berlemak itu kini bergelayut di kakinya. Sasuke ingin berlari, sungguh, tapi tentu ia tak bisa menendang begitu saja makhluk lemah yang bahkan belum bisa berjalan itu._

 _Sasuke kembali mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata. "Dengar. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kau tiba-tiba muncul membawa seorang bayi dan mengklaim bahwa dia adalah anakku?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah, mungkin di salah satu fase hidupku, aku pernah terlibat hubungan satu malam denganmu tapi aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menggunakan pengaman," jelas Sasuke percaya diri._

 _"Baiklah," Hinata berdiri, meraih bayinya dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kita lakukan tes DNA. Dan kita akan tahu Kazu benar-benar anakmu atau bukan."_

 _"Chuuchuu!" Kazuki berguncang senang secara tiba-tiba mendengar namanya disebut._

 _Sasuke melirik Kazuki sekilas kemudian kembali menghadap Hinata. "Apa alasanku mau melakukannya?"_

 _"Karena aku yakin kau tak ingin menguras rekening tabunganmu untuk membayar tuntutanku nantinya."_

..

...

..

"Dan?" Gaara cukup terhibur dengan cerita dramatis babak baru dari kehidupan Sasuke.

"99,8% cocok," Sasuke mendesah, menenggelamkan wajah di telapak tangannya sendiri sedangkan Gaara kehilangan kendali untuk tak melepas tawanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang mendongeng?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya, melempar tatapan kesal ke arah Gaara. "Si jalang itu! Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya tapi aku akan menyingkirkannya secepatnya."

Gaara mengangguk ringan. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan bayi ini sekarang di apartemenmu. Ah tunggu... apa dia punya nama?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya!" Sasuke menatap tajam Kazuki yang tengah mengetukkan mainan figur yang dipeganggnya ke lantai. Ini baru hari pertama dan Sasuke hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena bayi itu. "Aku memanggilnya Dumpy-chunky-dam-bup," gumam Sasuke menambahkan.

"Oh... jadi kau menamainya Uchiha Dumpy-chunky-dam-bup?" suara tawa Gaara kembali mengisi ruangan. "Omong-omong, Hinata–uh aku tidak salah menyebutkan namanya bukan?–meninggalkannya bersamamu?"

"Diam! Dia tak mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan, dia hanya mengatakan padaku untuk menjaga gumpalan lemak ini untuk beberapa saat. Ya Tuhan, sungguh, aku ingin membunuh wanita itu!"

"Chupi," gumam Kazuki namun masih dapat didengar baik oleh Sasuke maupun Gaara.

Kedua perhatian orang dewasa tersebut tertuju pada Kazuki. Dan mata Sasuke seketika melebar melihat jemari kecil Kazuki menyentuh 'jari lain' yang dimilikinya sebagai anak laki-laki dan mulai memainkannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Sasuke menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan horor, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak segera memasangkan Kazuki popok baru.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya kelakuannya akan mirip denganmu," Gaara menjawab Sasuke.

"Puchucho," Kazuki mulai merangkak menjauh, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang memang belum dilapisi apapun untuk menutupinya.

"Uh," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, matanya mengikuti gerakan Kazuki yang semakin menjauh. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya memekik. "Dia kabur!"

"Uh.. Sasuke.. dia hanya merangkak.. kau masih bisa mengejarnya," Gaara memutar bola mata melihat Sasuke yang mendadak bertransformasi menjadi _drama queen_.

"Bayi itu mencoba kabur!" pekik Sasuke lagi, kini ia sudah berlutut di lantai siap ikut merangkak mengejar Kazuki. "Gaara! Bantu aku! Dia lebih sulit ditangkap daripada seekor ayam!"

"Kau berlebihan, brengsek!"

Sasuke pada akhirnya menangkap Kazuki dan mengangkatnya sebelum medudukkannya di sofa. "Kurasa aku harus menelpon Sakura. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu untuk menjinakkan bayi."

"Oh... kau sudah memberitahukan Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

..

...

..

 _"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Itu menakjubkan!"_

 _"Uh... apa?" Sasuke merasa salah mendengar respon kekasihnya itu karena ia benar-benar sudah memprediksikan Sakura akan memutuskannya dengan bumbu drama yang agak berlebihan setelah mendengar pengakuannya ini._

 _Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menguncikan lengannya di lengan Sasuke. "Aku hampir tidak mempercayai ini," ujarnya, masih dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat Sasuke semakin bingung atas keadaan kala itu. "Akhirnya. Setidaknya aku tahu kau bisa menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, Sasuke."_

 _"Sayang, kurasa kau salah memahami semua ini," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Aku membuat seorang bayi. Bersama orang asing. Dua tahun lalu. Dan kau berbahagia atas itu?"_

 _"Lalu? Intinya adalah kau memiliki seorang anak. Dan kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, bukan?"_

 _Sasuke berkedip dua kali. "Apa?"_

 _"Sasuke," Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Orang tuaku berpikir kau terlalu bebas dan tak bertanggung jawab. Dan kupikir sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk mematahkan asumsi mereka. Buktikan kau bisa mengatasi masalah dengan serius. Jadilah ayah yang baik, aku takkan melarangmu. Aku juga menginginkan pendamping hidup yang bertanggung jawab, kau tahu."_

 _.._

...

..

"Kau benar-benar hancur, Sasuke," untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara menertawakan kisah sahabatnya itu.

"Chunky! Diam!" Sasuke mulai mengomel kepada Kazuki yang tak mau berhenti berguncang di atas sofa.

"Chuuupoo," balas Kazuki, seakan memprotes Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian menghadap Gaara. "Dan aku harus menjaganya setiap sore hari!" ujar Sasuke kesal dilegkapi dengan bahasa tubuh menunjuk ke arah Kazuki.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak mau?"

"Itu artinya aku harus bermalam di penjara."

"Nyunyehh," protesan kembali dilayangkan Kazuki dan Sasuke merasa telah kehilangan seluruh energinya hanya dengan mendengar bayi itu bersuara. "Nyuuuuh," Kazuki menyodorkan tangannya menunjuk tablet milik Sasuke yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja.

Kazuki merangkak ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya, membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Kazuki kemudian menyentuh kaki Sasuke yang tengah bersila di atas karpet, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dan setelah beberapa detik Sasuke tak melakukan apapun, Kazuki mulai memanjat naik dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Ewwhh... Gaara! Jauhkan benda ini dariku!"

Tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, Kazuki tertawa senang sampai berguncang di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Oh baiklah. Akan kubantu kau memakaikan popok anakmu. Kau sebaiknya membuatkannya susu dan mencoba membuatnya tertidur," saran Gaara.

"Oh tentu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya tertidur. Selamanya," Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Kazuki. Dan Kazuki, yang awalnya tertawa girang perlahan berhenti, senyumannya kian menghilang dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Detik itu Sasuke menyadari bahwa Kazuki, bayi yang diklaim sebagai anaknya itu, seakan ketakutan melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Dan sebaliknya, Kazuki akan sangat berbahagia melihat Sasuke dalam kesulitan. Sial!

Kazuki merangkak lebih ke atas, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tubuh Sasuke. "Chuu," gumamnya lagi, tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara sebelum menyentuh leher Sasuke.

Gaara yang semula hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam mulai berkomentar. "Sepertinya hidupmu akan berubah, Sasuke."

Tatapan Sasuke tak teralihkan karena asumsi Gaara. Matanya kini mengamati mata Kazuki. Dan seberapapun ia benci mengatakannya, harus ia akui bahwa Kazuki memiliki mata yang sama dengannya. Hitam, lebar dengan bulu mata panjangnya.

"Tutu," Kazuki kembali berbicara secara tiba-tiba dan hal lain yang Sasuke rasakan adalah kehangatan di dadanya, dan juga agak basah. Sasuke berkedip sekali dan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kazuki mengencinginya.

Gaara yang juga melihat apa yang terjadi mendadak meledakkan tawanya.

"UGGHHH! HINATAAAA!"

..

...

..

"Menghubungiku di tengah waktu kerjaku bukanlah bagian dari perjanjian," dan itu, kalimat itu, adalah hal pertama yang Hinata lemparkan seketika Sasuke membuka pintu untuknya.

"Oh, senang juga berjumpa lagi denganmu, Nona Sadako," desis Sasuke sarkatis. "Apa kau lupa siapa yang meminta bantuan kepada siapa di sini?" tambah Sasuke.

"Sadako?" Hinata mengangkat alis tak terima.

"Apa yang salah? Aku bisa memanggilmu sesukaku. Lagipula rambutmu memang mirip Sadako."

"Oh benar, terserah saja," Hinata mengangkat bahunya pelan, mejawab tanpa niat sedikitpun dan mulai memasuki apartemen Sasuke tanpa aba-aba dari si pemilik. "Terima kasih atas panggilan sayangnya, _Duck Head_ ," tambahnya saat melewati Sasuke tanpa mengirim sederajatpun lirikan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" mulut Sasuke ternganga.

" _Well_ , aku bisa memanggilmu sesukaku. Lagipula gaya rambutmu itu terlihat seperti pantat bebek jika kau mau tahu," ujar Hinata, menjiplak kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya sembari terus berjalan ke ruang tengah tanpa berniat menengok untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Aku bisa gila," gumam Sasuke seorang diri sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Oh, hai. Siapa ini?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum lebar saat menemukan Gaara tengah memperhatikan Kazuki bermain di hadapannya.

Gaara mengirimkan kembali senyum lebarnya. "Aku Gaara, teman Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku Hinata. Dan sepertinya seseorang sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang aku padamu."

"Kau benar," Gaara tertawa kecil. "Omong-omong, kau benar-benar memiliki bayi yang lucu."

"Jujur saja, aku sangat bersyukur telah menurunkan genku padanya sehingga gen ayahnya tak terlalu dominan membentuk figurnya," Hinata terkekeh pelan, disusul desisan tajam Sasuke yang merasa tersindir atas kalimat Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tepat di belakang Kazuki duduk kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah, ke arah Kazuki. "Benda. Ini. Menggangguku," ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Dia punya nama."

"Oh ya, benar. Aku lupa. Siapa tadi namanya? Oh, tunggu. Aku tidak peduli," serang Sasuke yang seketika mendapat respon tatapan tajam dari Hinata dan gelengan kepala dari Gaara.

Kepala si bayi mendongak ke atas, menatap Sasuke, hanya sebentar sebelum tertuju pada Hinata. Seketika, Kazuki tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh di bagian tengah gusinya. "Ma nyuu," tangannya terulur ke arah Hinata, meminta Hinata meraihnya.

"Hai, Sayang," Hinata berjalan mendekat untuk mengangkat Kazuki dari karpet. "Kenapa dia tidak berpakaian?"

"Masih untung aku bisa memakaikannya popok," gumam Sasuke, seakan membela dirinya.

"Chocho," Kazuki bersuara sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Hinata, matanya memberat.

"Dimana dotnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Dot apa?" sahut Sasuke polos, balik bertanya.

"Oh ya ampun. Kau benar-benar..."

Sasuke menahan seringaiannya. Bagus. Ini permulaan yang bagus. Buat Hinata kesal padanya dan mungkin Hinata akan menyerah. Kemudian agenda mengurus bayi ini akan hilang dari hidup Sasuke dan hidupnya akan kembali normal.

"Benda itu sangat nakal, kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," ujar Sasuke lagi, seakan mengadu dan lagi-lagi membela diri. "Aku tidak percaya aku sendiri yang telah membuatnya."

"Nakal?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke heran sebelum beralih ke Kazuki yang kini sudah ada di dekapannya. "Benarkah? Apa kau nakal, Sayang?" Hinata bertanya kepada Kazuki seakan bayi itu mengerti dan akan menjawabnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang bagi Sasuke begitu... menggelikan.

Kazuki tak merespon Hinata. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hinata, terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Kepalan kecilnya kembali ia tujukan ke mulutnya sendiri untuk dihisap. Hinata membiarkannya dan hanya sedikit mengubas posisi gendongannya, hanya untuk membuat Kazuki merasa lebih nyaman.

"Mana tas bayinya?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di tempat awalnya dan membiarkan Gaara yang mengambil tas bayi yang memang datang bersama Kazuki.

"Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum kepada Gaara dan mendapatkan anggukan serta senyum kecil lain sebagai balasannya dari Gaara sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu, hendak pulang.

"Jadi... selamat tinggal," ujar Sasuke dari belakang, diam-diam mengikuti Hinata sampai ke pintu. "Kuharap takkan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Hinata menghela nafas lelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Kau adalah ayahnya, Sasuke," ucapnya jelas, tegas. " Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan itu. Setidaknya kau harus mencoba untuk peduli terhadapnya."

Sasuke berkedip dua kali, pandangannya jatuh ke lantai, hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengangkat dagunya menatap Hinata kemudian Kazuki lengkap dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Hai, Chunky. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi papa untukmu, tapi tidak lagi, karena kau menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke kepada Kazuki yang telah terlelap sebelum kembali memberikan Hinata sekilas pandangan.

Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar bersama Kazuki yang nyenyak di pelukannya.

"Lihat? Dan begitulah seharusnya," ujar Sasuke kepada Gaara setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat namun terlihat jelas ia terhibur oleh situasi yang baru saja diciptakan Hinata dan Sasuke. "Aku yakin dia akan menyerah untuk memintaku mengurus bayinya, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula," tambah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Hinata itu... dia terlihat seperti sama persistennya sepertimu."

"Persisten? Dia hanya menyejar sesuatu dariku, dia memiliki agenda lain. Aku bahkan tak meragukan dia akan lepas tangan dan meninggalkan anaknya padaku jika dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan," silat Sasuke.

"Uh terserah."

..

...

..

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, kau tahu," ujar Sakura sebelum menyesap _frappucino_ -nya.

Keduanya memustukan untuk membuat kencan singkat mengingat Sasuke yang begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan hari itu, saat dimana pekerjaannya hampir membuat Sasuke gila, Sakura disana, tak pernah berniat untuk berhenti membicarakan betapa inginya ia menemui iblis kecil bernama Kazuki itu. Sungguh, itu membuat suasana hati Sasuke semakin kelam.

"Apa dia mirip sepertimu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, apa aku terlihat seperti gumpalan awan gemuk?" Sasuke menjawab asal, tanpa gairah. "Karena jika ya, mungkin kau bisa bilang dia mirip denganku."

Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar lebih gusar dari yang ia perkirakan, namun sepertinya Sakura tak menangkap itu melihat respon wanita itu yang hanya terkekeh atas lelucon tak disengaja yang Sasuke lontarkan.

Sasuke memangkukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum ponselnya bergetar. " _Shit_ ," Sasuke mengumpat pelan saat cukup merasa kesulitan untuk meraih ponselnya yang ia selipkan di saku celananya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, menyadari wajah terganggu Sasuke.

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke ketus setelah menjawab panggilan ponselnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan singkat Sakura. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

 _"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku terlambat untuk pekerjaanku!"_ suara Hinata dengan cepat merambat dari ujung sambungan, membalas pertanyaan ketus Sasuke.

"Apa? Tunggu, apa kau mengantar Chunky ke rumahku?!"

 _"Tidak, aku meminta Kazu merangkak sendiri menuju apartemenmu dan sekarang dia menunggumu di depan pintu,"_ umpat Hinata dalam ironi. _"TENTU AKU MENGANTARNYA, BODOH!"_

Sasuke berdecak. "Cih... aku benar-benar membencimu."

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat kemari!"_

Sasuke melirik ringan ke arah Sakura dan memaksakan seulas senyum, seakan mengatakan permohonan maaf. "Baiklah, aku akan tiba dalam lima menit."

 _"Sebaiknya begitu."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya..." Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. "Hanya panggilan tugas mengasuh bayi untukku."

..

...

..

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di apartemen Sasuke, mereka mendapati Hinata berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu sembari bermain kecil bersama bayinya.

"Chuu chuu," Kazuki tertawa atas entah apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tangannya mencoba mengalungkan diri di leher Hinata. Sasuke mendapati dirinya memperlambat langkah melihat pemandangan itu. Satu kata lewat di kepalanya. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menyuarakan kata itu. Ia tidak akan menyuarakan bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya begitu manis.

"Ini semua menggangguku," Sasuke bergumam pada diri sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, akhirnya," ujar Hinata sebagai sapaan, lengkung kecil di bibirnya menjadi datar menyadari seorang datang bersama Sasuke. "Siapa lagi ini?" tanyanya mencoba tetap ramah.

"Pacarku," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Oh, baiklah," Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum kecil, mencoba menghiraukan Sakura yang terlihat jelas tengah menelitinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sibuk, mengerti. Aku juga memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Aku berkencan dengan pacarku dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang bayi merangkak seorang diri menuju apartemenku," jelas Sasuke enteng.

"Nuupi," Kazuki memekik sedang, mengulurkan tangan pendeknya ke arah Sasuke seakan menginginkan Sasuke menggendongnya. "Chuu nuupi."

Sasuke menatap Kazuki sejenak. Tangan gemuk. Jari gemuk. Pipi gemuk dan... mata berkilapnya.

Ah tunggu! Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan terpikat oleh iblis kecil ini!

"Sungguh, Sasuke? Kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Sakura mencibir, jelas tengah memprovokasi Hinata meski tak menunjuk langsung ke wajahnya.

Salah satu ujung bibir Hinata terangkat, terhibur oleh tuduhan nyata Sakura. "Maaf jika kenyataan itu mengganggumu, tapi ya, sekitar dua tahun lalu saat dia masih memiliki standar tinggi untuk mencari seorang untuk bersenang-senang."

Pupil Sasuke melebar mendengar jawaban Hinata. Woah, benar-benar serangan balik yang keren, menurutnya. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata meskipun itu begitu menghiburnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah kekasihnya, ia tak mungkin memihak musuh kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Sedangkan Sakura, dengan wajah kesal memilih masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Kemarilah, Chunky," tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengangkat Kazuki dari Hinata tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Ini," Hinata menyodorkan tas bayi yang semula tergeletak di lantai. "Pakaikan Kazu losion ini setelah mandi. Dan dia sangat suka menjilat kulitnya sendiri setelah diolesi losion, jadi jangan gunakan losion apapun selain yang ini. Dia juga senang jika seseorang meniup perutnya setelah mandi, kau mungkin bisa mencobanya."

"Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal menggelikan itu," protes Sasuke terhadap Hinata, namun kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tangan Kazuki yang tiba-tiba menjewer telinganya. "Oh _shit_! Diamlah," protes Sasuke lagi, kini terhadap Kazuki.

"Nyehwehweh," Kazuki kembali tertawa dan terus menarik daun telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bekerja pada malam hari?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Orang yang bekerja pada malam hari biasanya bekerja dalam bayangan, kau tahu... maksudku apa kau..." Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya ringan, berasumsi Hinata mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

Tapi Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kazuki hanya untuk mencium pipi bayi itu sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "Buhbye, Kazu. Ini dia chocho-mu," ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan dot di mulut Kazuki kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke apartemen.

"Dia sangat manis," suara Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengusap kepala Kazuki ringan. "Tapi... kenapa wanita itu?" tanya Sakura, matanya melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Ia dak dapat mengingat apapun situasi yang melibatkannya bersama Hinata dan itu membuatnya penasaran tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam saat itu.

Lamunannya soal Hinata buyar saat Kazuki tiba-tiba menyodorkan karet dot yang masih berlumuran liurnya ke bibir Sasuke, memaksakan benda itu masuk ke mulut Sasuke.

"Ewwhh."

"Chocho," Kazuki masih berusaha memasukkan dotnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan tangan pendek Kazuki. Kazuki menyerah terhadap Sasuke, namun kemudian ia kembali menyodorkan dotnya, kali ini ke arah Sakura.

Sakura berkedip dua kali menyadari gerakan Kazuki, menghela nafas lelah. "Kau memiliki seorang bayi, Sasuke," gumamnya sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa, namun tak melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke dan Kazuki. "Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja tapi sekarang... aku merasa... cemburu," tambahnya.

"Chocho chocho," ujar Sasuke kepada Kazuki dalam bahasa bayinya sambil mencoba memasukkan dot yang ia rampas dari tangan Kazuki agar kembali bersarang di mulut bayi itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hisap chocho-mu, jangan nakal dan aku akan memberimu susu," tambah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan nada agak gusar.

"Uh, apa katamu? Ah, maksudku... tentu saja."

.

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Padahal masih punya hutang ff ongoing, tapiiiii~~~ *sigh*, gapapa kan yaaa hhehe. I'll try to update this regularly without neglecting the other stories if you want to read this.**

 **But yeah... kali ini saya bawa SasuHina dengan karakter yang sama sekali terbalik dengan canon-nya, RTN mungkin (tapi agak beda sedikit juga kayanya sama RTN).**

 **Anyone interested with this one?  
Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat..."

Sasuke mendesah dalam satu kali hembusan nafas. Lelah, pasrah dan penyesalan kental dalam satu kalimat itu. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang, tubuhnya terebah di sofa dengan kepala di salah satu sisi lengan sofa dan kaki di sisi lainnya. Lengannya terangkat untuk menutupi matanya yang telah ia pejamkan sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke pernah mendengar beberapa cerita tentang seorang ayah lajang yang harus mengurus anaknya seorang diri, namun ia tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan–bahkan bermimpi–bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Yah meskipun ia sedikit beruntung karena tak benar-benar harus merawat seorang bayi sendirian.

Dan kini, karena pengalaman ini, Sasuke memahami dengan sempurna tentang pentingnya pengaman dalam berhubungan seksual. Namun sekarang, terlalu terlambat untuk Sasuke meratapi kesalahannya. Ia terlanjur memiliki bayi dengan lemak berlebih–menurutnya–dan takkan ada jalan lain untuknya lari dari situasi ini kecuali Sasuke diam-diam kabur, menetap dan memulai hidup baru di Hawaii. Ehh?

Beberapa jam kedepan lagi Kazuki akan tiba, akan kembali menguras jiwa Sasuke yang sudah cukup kacau hanya karena memikirkannya. Masalahnya, seberapa seringpun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia membenci bayi itu, ia tak pernah dapat menyalahkan si bayi. Ini bukan kesalahan Kazuki. Ini kesalahannya sendiri.

Permasalahan utamanya adalah bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipikal lelaki yang memiliki sifat keayahan di dalam dirinya. Dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika tipe sepertinya tiba-tiba dihadapkan kepada seorang bayi tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Tentu saja, kekacauan total.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mengurus bayi. Seperti sekarang, sudah hari keempat sejak Hinata memaksa Sasuke untuk mengurus Kazuki dan Sasuke ingat bahwa ia baru pernah mengganti popok Kazuki sebanyak dua kali.

Sasuke tak peduli jika si bayi merasa tak nyaman dengan popoknya yang munkin memberat karena air seni atau bahkan kotoran di dalam popoknya, atau juga membiarkan bayi itu bertelanjang bokong. Ia membebaskan Kazuki merangkak kemanapun, ke sudut manapun ruang apartemennya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri cukup duduk manis mengawasi dari sofa meski dengan ekspresi wajah terganggu.

Sasuke benar saat ia mengatakan ia tak begitu peduli kepada Kazuki. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menyadari bahwa Kazuki memiliki sifat seperti magnet. Bayi itu mudah mendapatkan perhatian bahkan dari seseorang yang terlihat begitu tak peduli, dari seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itulah mengapa pekerjaan mengurus bayi ini menjadi pekerjaan yang berat untuk Sasuke.

Pemikiran lain yang begitu ia ingin hapuskan adalah ia perlahan menyadari bahwa Kazuki begitu manis. Seperti Hinata.

Bunyi bell apartemennya membangunkan Sasuke lari lamunan gilanya. Seketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dan berdiri. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak. Hinata tidaklah manis. Wanita itu merupakan pelaku kejahatan dalam hidup Sasuke dan Kazuki adalah minionnya. Dan memikirkan tentang itu, Sasuke masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Hinata inginkan dari semua ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau datang dua jam lebih awal," ujarnya lebih terdengar seperti protes. "Ini bukan perjanjiannya."

"Nyeee," Kazuki memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya, bergerak-berak di gendongan Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Poohnyeee."

"Ambil kunci mobilmu," titah Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kita belanja."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Untuk Kazu tentu saja. Itu juga tanggung jawabmu, kau bisa dianggap menyiksa anakmu sendiri jika kau tak mau melakukannya," jawab Hinata enteng.

"Menyiksa? Oh hallooo... bukan aku yang merangkak sesukannya ke segala penjuru ruangan ini dan menghancurkan hampir sebagian barang di rumah ini. Dan kau bilang aku menyiksanya?"

"Oh cepatlah, aku hanya punya waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pekerjaanku dimulai," Hinata memutar bola matanya, tak peduli dengan protes Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke memicing meneliti wajah Hinata dan tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke bibir wanita itu. Ia merasa aneh sendiri karena tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Hinata. Tapi lagi, apakah Sasuke ingin mengingatnya?

Sasuke berdeham ringan kemudian mengalihkan matanya kepada Kazuki. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

Hinata hanya merespon dengan memutar bola matanya.

..

...

..

"Apa kita benar-benar... membeli... semuanya?" suara Sasuke terdengar seperti bisikan, begitu lemah, saat ia melihat barang-barang yang dimasukkan Hinata ke dalam troli.

"Boo.. boo.. boo," usik Kazuki yang terduduk di troli, tangannya melayang-layangkan mainan figur miliknya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Chu kupucho," tangannya terus tersodor bersama mainan figurnya ke arah Sasuke, senyum lebarnya tak sedikitpun memudar.

"Hei... apa kau benar-benar berniat membeli semua makanan ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata, menghiraukan Kazuki.

"Jangan memberika Kazuki selai stroberi, itu salah satu alerginya," gumam Hinata, memberi informasi kepada Sasuke yang entah peduli atau tidak untuk mengetahuinya. "Kita masih butuh susu, _yogurt_ dan popok," gumamnya lagi, kali ini lebih kepada diri sendiri sambil pandangannya berkeliling menyapu tiap sudut supermarket.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak heran dia begitu gemuk!" respon Sasuke, matanya menilik Kazuki dengan seksama kemudian kembali diam mendorong troli mengikuti langkah Hinata menyusuri rak-rak selanjutnya. Saat Hinata mengambil kotak sereal, Kazuki tiba tiba bergerak terlalu aktif dalam duduknya, tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai di udara. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya terangkat.

"Dia mengikuti musiknya," jawab Hinata singkat, memaksudkan lagu yang terputar di ruang supermarket itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan lagu itu, seakan dalam pikirannya menganalisis tentang lagu itu. Namun kemudian ia kembali ditarik ke dalam situasi nyatanya saat jari Kazuki mencengkeram lengan jaketnya.

"Puu chocho," gumam Kazuki, tangannya bergerak sambil tetap mencengkeram lengan jaket Sasuke. "Chupi chi."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak untuk menebak apa yang Kazuki inginkan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah memilih-milih _yogurt_ , membelakangi Sasuke. Tanpa tanda apapun, ia mengulurkan tangannya, merogoh saku belakang jeans Hinata, membuat wanita itu seketika terlonjak berbalik menghadap Sasuke karena kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, seakan ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Pertimbangkan dimana tanganmu menyentuh, bodoh!" ujar Hinata tajam sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik berjalan menjauh, menuju rak lain setelah dengan cepat memasukkan lima botol yogurt _blueberry_ ke dalam troli. Dan saat itu alis Sasuke terangkat, seringai hampir muncil di bibirnya menyadari rona di pipi Hinata menebal. Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmatinya seorang diri dan kembali berjalan mendorong troli mengikuti Hinata.

"Hanya ini susu formula yang cocok untuk Kazu konsumsi," ujar Hinata lagi dengan informasi lain saat memasukkan dua box susu bubuk ke dalam troli. Sasuke menatap Hinata lagi dalam diam, namun kali itu, Hinata menyadarinya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata dengan mata memicing.

"Uhh... bukan apa-apa," gumam Sasuke, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mulai mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Apa ini sudah semuanya?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan fokus awal. "Aku bisa jadi botak jika harus terus membayar semua ini," tambahnya.

"Memiliki bayi memang mahal," respon Hinata.

"Ya ya, dan sepertinya bayi kita agak terlalu mahal," ujar Sasuke datar sambil terus mendorong troli di tangannya.

Saat Sasuke melirikkan matanya untuk melihat Hinata, ia dapat melihat wanita itu tersenyum lebar namun segera menyembunyikannya saat menyadari Sasuke meliriknya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke, tak berusaha berpura-pura tak tahu senyuman Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa," Hinata kembali tersenyum sebelum kepalanya menengok ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya penasaran. "Hanya saja tadi itu pertama kalinya kau mengatakan bahwa Kazu adalah bayi kita."

..

...

..

"Apa lagi ini?" jari telunjuk Sasuke menuding tajam ke arah pispot bayi yang dipilih Hinata. Sasuke benar benar merasa ingin meledak, ia ingin menjambak habis rambutnya sendiri. Atau mungkin lebih baik menjambak habis rambut Hinata.

"Kazuki sudah harus belajar buang air di tempatnya. Jadi kau harus berhenti membuatnya buang air di atas lembaran koran lama di pojok ruangan dan membuatnya duduk di sini sebagai gantinya," jelas Hinata, membuat _sales girl_ di dekat mereka menahan tawa.

Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar tuduhan Hinata. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak... tidak membuatnya buang air di atas koran," sanggah Sasuke dengan pipi memanas namun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya," gumamnya sebelum berjalan ke bagian kasir.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, hampir menyerah untuk menjalani hidupnya lebih lama saat ia melihat kartu kreditnya digesekkan untuk menebus nominal semua belanjaan mereka.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa gairah hidup sama sekali.

"Tidak, bukan aku. Tapi anakmu. Dia akan senang, Sasuke."

Untuk beberapa alasan, jawaban Hinata membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke melirik Kazuki yang tengah menikmati–atau lebih tepatnya menghiasi wajahnya dengan es krim vanilla.

Setelah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mobil, pikiran Sasuke dihampiri pertanyaan dan pemikiran lain. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Sasuke bisa saja menolak sejak awal. Atau mungkin ia bisa saja meninggalkan mereka sekarang dan pulang seorang diri. Tapi tidak, nyatanya Sasuke kembali mengantar mereka pulang.

"Dia akan mengotori mobilku dengan es krimnya," omel Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti kau benar-benar membenci bayi."

Sasuke tertawa pendek kemudian berubah serius. "Kau tidak salah tentang itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah... kau memiliki kekasih? Maksudku... tidakkah kau ingin memiliki anak dengannya?"

Sasuke memberikan sekejap lirikan ke arah Hinata sebelum pandangannya kembali ke jalanan. "Apa kau pikir aku masih mau memiliki bayi lain setelah mengenal benda bulat menggumpal yang duduk di jok belakang itu?" jawab Sasuke separuh mencibir.

Hinata diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuka suara. "Dia sangat bahagia, Sasuke," gumam Hinata, merujuk ke Kazuki.

"Aku tidak meragukan hal itu."

"Tidak. Maksudku... dia memang sangat bahagia. Hanya saja aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika nantinya ia sadar tak mengenal ayahnya sendiri," aku Hinata datar dan serius, tak ada nada menuntut di sana. "Apa kau pernah mencoba menidurkannya?" tanya Hinata lagi, dengan alur pembicaraan yang berbeda.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, pandangan dan fokusnya masih setia ia berikan ke jalan di hadapannya.

"Cobalah malam ini. Dia sangat tenang dan indah saat tertidur," ujar Hinata lembut.

Dan saat itu Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata. Membuat pandnagan keduanya terkunci untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya momen itu di hancurkan oleh suara berisik tak lazim dari kursi belakang.

"Oh sial! Dia muntah!" umpat Sasuke kesal namun pasrah.

"Berhenti bereaksi berlebihan! Pinggirkan mobilnya!"

..

...

..

"Ya Tuhan, mobilku dihancurkan," dan itu, kalimat itu hanyalah salah satu ocehan Sasuke yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Kau lihat itu, Kazu?" tanya Hinata kepada Kazuki.

"Chuu! Chuu!" Kazuki masih berguncang semangat meski baru saja memuntahkan vanilla yang ia makan.

"Itu adalah ayahmu, Si Ratu Drama," cibir Hinata.

"Berhenti memanggilku ayahnya, demi Tuhan!" Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata dan mesin pemuntah barunya–setidaknya itu panggilan baru Sasuke untuk Kazuki. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyerbu masuk seketika.

"Oh tentu, karena kau bukan ayahnya? Karena Kazuki hanya bayiku dan hanya aku yang bertanggung jawab atasnya. Begitu maksudmu, bukan?" respon Hinata terdengar santai, namun jelas wanita itu begitu serius dalam kalimat ironinya itu.

Hinata masuk ke ruang tengah, mendudukkan Kazuki di atas karpet kemudian meletakkan tas bayinya di atas meja.

"Chocho puu," Kazuki berteriak menuntut.

Hinata yang mengerti maksud yang bayinya minta segera mengambil dot dari tas dan membungkuk untuk memberikannya. "Ini dia, Sayang."

Sasuke, yang kebetulan berada di belakang Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat Hinata membungkuk, jelas meneliti lekuk bagian belakang Hinata. Dan Sasuke ber-wow-ria di kepalanya sendiri. Tak heran jika ia tertarik dan berakhir 'membantai' Hinata dua tahun lalu.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tak menepak bokong di hadapannya saat matanya menolak keras untuk beralih mencari pemandangan lain. Ia baru bisa berkedip dan menggerakkan bola matanya lagi saat Hinata kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aku akan mencoba kembali lebih awal nanti malam," gumam Hinata kepada Sasuke, namun matanya tetap memperhatikan Kazuki yang kini tengah merangkak ke bawah meja.

"Terserah," respon Sasuke singkat tanpa melirik Hinata.

Hinata tak bergerak, tatapannya kini lekat menatap Sasuke, cukup lama. "Kau selalu beranggapan bahwa dia begitu mengganggu, bukan?""

"Apa masih perlu kujawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya situasiku sejak aku mengetahui kehamilanku hingga sekarang?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, batinnya terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya. Bahwa ia tak perlu disalahkan.

"Bukan urusanku," balas Sasuke. "Kau bisa saja melakukan aborsi."

Hinata mengeluarkan kekehan kecil, namun tak terdengar sedikitpun aura humor di sana. "Sungguh, Sasuke? Serendah itukah dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki?" cibir Hinata. "Kau pikir aku menyesal telah mempertahankannya? Tidak, Sasuke. Bahkan seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberikannya padaku jika keadaannya tak seperti sekarang."

Sasuke tak menunduk, namun matanya menerawang, menghindari Hinata membacanya saat ia benar-benar kehilangan kata untuk membalas kalimat yang Hinata lontarkan. Tapi Hinata tak menunggu Sasuke untuk bersuara, tepat setelah ia berbicara, ia melangkah keluar apartemen Sasuke.

..

...

..

"Poo poo... la la... kunyi boo."

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana atau darimana Kazuki belajar bersenandung, namun satu yang jelas nyanyian Kazuki mengganggu Sasuke. Begitu mengganggu karena Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa mendengarnya dan hampir tak memprotesnya.

"Kukira Hinata terlalu memanjakanmu," gumam Sasuke, matanya teralihkan sebentar dari layar laptopnya dan jemarinya berhenti mengetik untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Kazuki yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eh he," suara itu sudah Sasuke kenal sebagai tawa Kazuki. Bayi itu tertawa bersama mainannya dan tak sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu Kazuki takkan mengganggunya.

Sasuke mengembalikan seluruh fokusnya kepada laptop di hadapannya, kembali meneruskan pekerjaan apapun yang tadi ia mulai. Cukup lama dalam ketenangannya tanpa gangguan Kazuki sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit yang cukup tajam pada ibu jari kakinya.

"Ouch!" respon Sasuke dengan nada suara yang agak melengking, nyaris memekik. Ia segera melihat ke bawah, hanya untuk kemudian melihat Kazuki menggigit ibu jari kakinya. Kazuki disana berbaring menelungkup namun kepalanya terangkat menatap Sasuke seakan ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Tutu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis mendengarnya, mencoba mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan kata itu untuk mengetahui maksud Kazuki dan akhirnya... "Oh _shit! Shit shit!_ " matanya melebar seiring umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke segera meraih Kazuki, mengangkatnya dari lantai dan hampir berlari ke arah toilet. "Tidak. Tidak. Tahan! Jangan keluarkan sekarang!" racau Sasuke kepada Kazuki panik. Sasuke menjaga jaraknya dengan Kazuki–benar-benar menjaga jaraknya–dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat Kazuki ke depan, dalam jarak sejauh mungkin yang bisa tangannya rentangkan.

Setiba di toilet Sasuke berjongkok sembari menurunkan Kazuki hanya untuk melepas popok yang dipakai bayi itu sebelum mendudukkannya di pispot bayi yang baru saja mereka beli. Kazuki melebarkan matanya namun mengirimkan cengiran ke arah Sasuke. Tangan kecilnya meraih kepala bebek yang terhubung dengan pispot yang didudukinya sebelum ekspresi tembamnya berubah menjadi ekspresi...uhh... kau tahu ekspresi saat seorang bayi berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya? Begitulah...

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang karena lega. Ia masih berjongkok di hadapan Kazuki yang sedang sibuk dengan 'bisnis' barunya. Dan saat itu Sasuke hampir menepuk kepalanya sendiri karena bangga. Bagaimanapun, ini–menahan Kazuki untuk tak buang air di ruang tengah apartemennya–adalah salah satu keberhasilan besar baginya.

Setelah Sasuke–lagi-lagi–menemukan keberhasilannya membersihkan Kazuki, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil popok baru Kazuki. Namun setelah ia kembali ke toilet, Kazuki tidak berada di tempat seharusnya ia berada tadi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Bahwa bayi itu akan duduk manis menunggunya sampai kembali?

"Chunky!" panggil Sasuke.

"Poo," Sasuke mendengar suara itu dari arah dapur.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum keluar toilet untuk mencari si bayi. Dan tanpa kesulitan apapun, ia dapat melihat Kazuki, merangkak memamerkan bokong tembamnya menuju ke bawah meja makan.

"Chunky? Chunky? Dimana Chunky?" panggilnya meskipun ia menyadari keberadaan Kazuki.

Kazuki terus merangkak dengan kikikan kecil yang masih dapat di dengar Sasuke. Senyum lebar–hampir seperti cengiran–muncul di bibir Sasuke saat ia diam-diam mengikuti arah gerak Kazuki dari belakang.

"Chu puku," Kazuki bergumam setelah mendapatkan tempatnya di bawah meja makan untuk bersembunyi.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana dia? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," Sasuke berpura-pura mengeluh sembari memutari meja makan, namun matanya masih mengarah ke arah Kazuki yang masih tertawa kecil. "Kemana perginya Chunky? Apa disini?" lagi, Sasuke berpura-pura belum melihat Kazuki saat ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah meja makan.

"Boo," Kazuki berteriak saat kepala dan wajah Sasuke muncul di hadapannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, berhenti bermain dengan milikmu itu," alis Sasuke berkerut tak suka saat melihat tangan kiri Kazuki menyentuh barang kecilnya yang memang belum ditutupi.

"Koopi chu," respon Kazuki saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Kazuki sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Kazuki kembali untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Apa kau ingin aku untuk menepak bokongmu, huh? Jangan bermain dengan itu lagi!" omel Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan Kazuki di atas sofa dan langsung berusaha memakaikan popok. Sasuke menyadari Kazuki yang terus menerus tertawa selama ia berusama memakaikan popoknya. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Ohh, kau kegelian rupanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis meninggi. "Bagaimana dengan ini, huh?" kini Sasuke mulai menggelitik Kazuki dengan sengaja dan membuat tawa Kazuki meledak memenuhi ruang apartemennya.

Tawa melengking Kazuki membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging, namun Sasuke tak menghentikan gerakannya hingga Kazuki terlihat kesal. Bayi itu meraih satu tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mencoba menjauhkannya. Sasuke menyerah, menghentikannya dan membiarkan Kazuki menudingkan jari ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Toopu chukupu!" ujar Kazuki, seakan mengomeli Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke seakan tersadar. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum berdeham ringan. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Bermain bersama bayi? Tidak mungkin. Satu atau mungkin beberapa iblis pasti telah merasukinya saat itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Waaahhh, seneng banget sama respon di prev chap, seneng banget sampe saya bertingkah norak wkwk. Btw, saya ngga niat bikin humor, jadi jangan berekspektasi tinggi sama adanya scene kocak hhuhu...**

 **Thanks reviewers! Logged account was replied on pm. But sorry ngga bisa bales langsung unlogged account satu-per-satu  
And ofc I'm thanking to readers, followers and favoriters(?) as well.**

 **See yaww...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi bell kembali menarik Sasuke dari segala pemikirannya. "Tunggu disini!" titah Sasuke kepada Kazuki yang masih duduk di atas sofa sebelum berdiri untuk membuka pintu. "Oh, hey," sapa Sasuke setelah membukakakn pintu dan berhadapan dengan sosok yang membunyikan bell tadi. Hinata benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal.

Sasuke dapat melihat senyum tipis menghias wajah Hinata, namun ia juga tidak melewatkan gurat lelah pada wanita itu. "Dimana dia?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Uhh..." Sasuke sedikit menengok ke belakang hanya untuk melihat Kazuki yang tengah berusaha turun dari sofa. "Itu... uh... bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?"

Hinata meninggikan alisnya, mempertimbangkan sebelum merespon. "Tentu."

Sasuke mengangguk, tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku atau aku memang tak perlu tahu tentang ini tapi... apa pekerjaanmu? Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur, hanya saja rasanya aneh saat kau terlihat mengetahui segala hal tentang aku tapi aku tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu."

Senyuman Hinata tak menghilang dari wajahnya, malah lekungan itu semakin melebar seakan ia beranggapan bahwa Sasuke telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang lucu. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku seorang wanita malam?"

Dan Sasuke tahu apa itu 'wanita malam' yang dibicarakan Hinata. "Tidak... maksudku aku tidak peduli. Hanya ingin tahu," jawabnya berusaha terdengar cuek.

"Aku seorang auditor," jawab Hinata kembali, singkat.

"Ohh," Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum. "Begitu..."

"Jika rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayarkan, bisakah kau membiarkanku pulang bersama anakku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Oh tunggu, lihatlah... dia sedang bersenang-senang," Sasuke merapatkan dirinya agak ke ambang pintu agar Hinata dapat melihat Kazuki yang ada di ruang tengahnya.

"Bersenang-senang? Dia sedang kesulitan untuk turun dari sofa, Sasuke," ujar Hinata, seakan meralat pernyataan Sasuke.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kosong, polos. "Omong-omong, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Wow... sekarang kau menanyakan soal itu? Sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi maaf, kau... belum berada di level yang cukup untuk mengetahui hal itu," jari telunjukanya ia tudingkan ke dada Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya Hinata membeku saat Sasuke menangkap pergelangannya yang terangkat. Hinata menatap ke wajah Sasuke karena terkejut dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia menyadari Sasuke telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. Untuk beberapa saat tatapan keduanya saling terkunci.

"Jadi bagaimana untuk mencapai level itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

Salah satu ujung bibir Hinata terangkat membentuk seringaian. "Seseorang harus mengajakku kencan terlebih dahulu jika ingin mengetahui yang satu itu," jawabnya angin-anginan.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Hey apa kau lupa? Aku punya pacar?"

" _Well_ , aku punya anakmu," respon Hinata enteng.

Wow, cukup adil, pikir Sasuke namun ia tak menyuarakannya melainkan tetap menatap Hinata. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke mengakui kegeniusan Hinata dalam melempar balikkan kata-kata.

..

...

..

 _"Aku bersumpah akan membakarmu hidup-hidup jika kau tak bisa datang lagi besok malam, Sasuke. Kau mengerti?!"_

"Hn, oke."

 _"Berpakaian yang rapih. Jangan pakai jaket kulit bodohmu itu. Pakai kemeja biru yang kupilih kemarin."_

"Oke."

 _"Jangan lupa bawa bunga untuk ibuku. Kesukaannya adalah tulip."_

"Oke," respon Sasuke lagi masih dengan respon pendek yang sama sembari mencoba membenarkan posisi ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia apitkan di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kini lehernya agak pegal karena cukup lama memiringkan kepala.

 _"Kau juga bisa membawa kue jika perlu."_

"Chocho puu!"

 _"Apa?"_

"Oh tidak. Tadi itu bukan aku," jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan kata yang berbeda dan sedikit lebih panjang. Sasuke mendengus kesal tak sabar saat meraih tangan Kazuki, mencoba menahannya untuk tetap diam sementara Sasuke berusaha memakaikan popok untuknya. "Aku sedang mencoba mengganti popok Chunky tapi tangannya tak mau diam dan dia terus berusaha untuk menggigit jariku, dasar kanibal," oceh Sasuke pada ponselnya.

 _"Demi Tuhan, hanya kau yang mengatakai anakmu sendiri adalah kanibal, Sasuke,"_ respon Sakura lagi dari ujung sambungan telepon.

Kazuki mulai memberontak, mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya. "Diam atau akan kugigit jari kakimu!" ancam Sasuke kepada Kazuki, sedikit melupakan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura.

 _"Sasuke?"_

"Uh? Tunggu sebentar, Sayang," ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di sofa sehingga ia dapat menangani Kazuki dengan lebih leluasa. "Kau mau chocho-mu kembali?" tanya Sasuke, ia melayang-layangkan dot milik Kazuki di hadapan bayi itu, membuat tangan pendek Kazuki menggapai-gapai berusaha mendapatkannya. "Aku akan memberikannya, tapi menurutlah."

"Chocho Chuu choco," Kazuki berteriak, masih berusaha meraih dot kesayangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sungguh apa yang biasa Hinata lakukan untuk membuat iblis kecil ini tertidur!

Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri namun kemudian menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada bayi yang super keras kepala di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan tapi jadilah anak baik, oke?" ujar Sasuke kemudian memasukkan karet dot itu ke dalam mulut Kazuki, membuat Kazuki sedikit lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan atas tenangnya Kazuki untuk memasang popok bayi itu dan mengoleskan losion pada tubuhnya. Kazuki menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usapkan tangan di perutnya. Si bayi kemudian melepaskan dot dari mulutnya dan mulai menyerang tangan Sasuke.

"Eeku cupuu," oceh Kazuki saat Sasuke menolak untuk memberikan tangannya.

"Oke, oke. Ini," Sasuke menyerah dan menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Kazuki yang langsung mendapat sambutan basah karena Kazuki mulai menjilati telapak tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke menatap si bayi. Dan Sasuke kini menyadari bahwa ia dan Hinata benar-benar telah membuat bayi yang begitu manis. Soal gumpalan lemak yang muncul di setiap sisi tubuh si bayi, tentu itu ulah Hinata.

Kazuki melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Boobi."

"Apa? Tidak. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu," ujar Sasuke, merespon dengan asumsinya sendiri.

"Boobi," ujar Kazuki lagi.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali hinnga akhirnya menyadari bahwa 'boobi' yang dimaksud Kazuki bukanlah 'boobi' yang ada di pikirannya. Dan ia tak tau kenapa ia jadi teringat perkataan Hinata bahwa Kazuki menyukai jika seseorang meniup perutnya.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya sendiri dan menatap perut Kazuki. Ia kemudian merendahkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh permukaan perut Kazuki yang menyembul tak rata. Kazuki mulai tertawa dan saat itulah Sasuke mulai mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di kulit lembut Kazuki, membuat Kazuki memakin menggelagak karena tawanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "baiklah, itu dia. Kau sudah minum susumu, bersendawa, kencing dan mengganggu malamku. Sekarang saatnya tidur," Sasuke merebahkan si bayi sofa tepat di sampingnya, namun kemudian si bayi kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa? Tidur!" perintahnya.

Kazuki tak mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring, ia malah beringsut mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di paha Sasuke. "Cha?"

"Tidak. Apapun itu, waktunya tidur."

Kazuki masih keras kepala. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Sasuke kemudian kembali merangkak, memposisikan dirinya sendiri di pangkuan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mematung. Ia bergerak-gerak sedikit di pangkuannya, mencari posisi nyaman sampai akhirnya ia dengan seenaknya menyandarkan tubuh di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan dirinya sendiri di sofa, membiarkan Kazuki menindihnya. Sasuke malah mencoba membenarkan posisi bersandar Kazuki dengan sedikit menariknya ke atas sehingga kepala Kazuki kini membebani dadanya. Berikutnya Sasuke menyumpal mulut si bayi dengan dot dan mulai menepuk pelan punggung si bayi. Dan...

Oh.

Tidak.

Kenapa hatinya bergetar?

Tapi kemudian suara bell memecah keheningan apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri, masih dengan Kazuki yang setengah tertidur di pelukannya. "Dia hampir tertidur," ujarnya setelah berhadapan tengan si penekan bell.

Hinata tersenyun dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil alih Kazuki. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa berat untuk melepaskan Kazuki. Tapi ia tak menyuarakan apapun dan tetap membiarkan Hinata mengambil Kazuki dariya.

"Kau bebas besok," ujar Hinata setelah mengecup pipi Kazuki yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Huh?"

"Besok hari Minggu, jadi kau tak perlu menjaganya."

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dia hampir tertidur," ujarnya lagi mengulang kalimat awal yang ia ucapkan saat membuka pintu. "Uhh... apa kau ingin ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi ragu, antara terhibur namun juga terkejut atas tawaran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, tangannya terangkat mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Jadi... dia tidak akan kemari besok? Baguslah... aku juga... memiliki janji makan malam."

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah menjaganya," Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ringan di pipi Sasuke. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke diam menatap Hinata yang kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ia masih menatap punggung wanita itu hingga menghilang di ujung lorong. Tangannya terangkat menelungkup pipi kirinya dimana Hinata mendaratkan kecupan ringan tadi. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyum lebar.

..

...

..

"Oh ya ampun," suara ibu Sakura menyambutnya tapat setelah pintu dibuka.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Haruno," Sasuke memamerkan senyum terbaiknya dan menyodorkan bunga yang ada di tangannya ke wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ahh, ini favoritku," komentar nyonya Haruno sebelum mengendus kecil bunga tulip yang Sasuke berikan kemudian kembali meluruskan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "Akhirnya, aku sangat senang dapat bertemu calon menantuku."

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, tapi ditahannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan tawa gugup yang rendah sebagai respon kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah mengikut sang tuan rumah.

"Oh... ini dia bintang tamu kita," suara lain, kali ini suara lelaki, kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ayah Sakura. "Selamat datang, Nak," lelaki paruh baya dengan surai cerah itu memeluk Sasuke seketika keduanya berhadapan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan," sapa Sasuke, lagi dengan senyum jutaan dolarnya.

"Sasuke," dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan Sakura.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Mengambil tempat di samping kiri Sasuke, Sakura mengunci lengannya di lengan Sasuke sebelum berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Jadi Ayah, Ibu... ini Sasuke," ujar Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurut kalian," Sakura bertanya, masih kepada ayah dan ibunya, namun matanya melirik Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Dia anak yang sangat tampan," Nyonya Haruno tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengangguk pelan, cara lain mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke ruang makan, tidak baik menunggu hingga makanannya dingin," tambahnya, kali ini memimpin langkah menuju ruang makan.

"Kau sangat tampan malam ini, Sasuke," bisik Sakura setelah Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura hanya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga wanita itu. "Kau juga cantik," Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauh, namun senyuman nakalnya tak juga hilang.

"Ehhmm," Sakura berdeham kecil menyadari wajahnya memanas, ia berkedip kemudian mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke yang kini terlihat terlalu terhibur oleh ekspresinya. "Baiklah, sekarang diam."

"Jadi, Sasuke..." suara tuan Haruno membuka pembicaraan formal di ruangan itu. "Sayang sekali kita tak dapat bertemu lebih awal. Aku menyayangkan kau tidak bisa hadir hari itu."

"Aku... juga sangat menyesal tentang hal itu," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sakura mengatakan kau sangat sibuk karen pekerjaanmu. Itu hal yang bagus," respon pria paruh baya itu dengan senyumannya. "Aku juga tidak akan ragu untuk menyerahkan putriku nantinya kepada lelaki pekerja keras seperti kau, Sasuke," tambahnya, membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal untuk merespon. Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu nyaman dengan pembicaran soal pernikahan ini.

Percakapan ringan terus mengisi suasana ruang makan keluarga Haruno saat itu. Hingga pada saat mereka mulai menyentuh makanan pembuka, keadaannya tak pernah berubah hening.

"Ayah, kau tahu... Sasuke itu..." kalimat Sakura terpotong saat suara dering ponsel milik Sasuke terdengar, reflek Sakura melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Uhh, maaf," ujar Sasuke sebelum mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia berniat menolak panggilan tersebut namun diurungkan niatnya seketika melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. "Permisi, aku harus menjawab ini," Sasuke berdiri, membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah orang tua Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar ruang makan. "Apa?" sapa Sasuke agak terlalu ketus tetap setelah ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

 _"Sasuke, a-apa kau... sibuk?"_ suara Hinata yang terdengar ragu tiba-tiba menguapkan rasa kesal Sasuke, menggantinya dengan penasaran yang tak mengenakkan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tak begitu mengerti arah pertanyaan Hinata.

 _"Apa m-mungkin... kau bisa kemari?"_ Sasuke dapat mengetahui suara Hinata kini sedikit bergetar. _"Bus sudah berhenti beroperasi pada jam ini dan aku tidak dapat menemukan taksi dimanapun, sungguh aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak juga aku temukan. Aku harus ba-"_

"Hey, hey, tenanglah," Sasuke memotong celoteh Hinata yang terdengar panik. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini nadanya melembut.

 _"S-sepertinya aku harus membawa Kazu ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau punya waktu sekarang, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengganggumu tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jadi apa mungkin kau bi-"_

"Aku akan kesana. Kirimkan alamatnya," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan permintaannya. Sasuke dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menuju kembali ke ruang makan. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi," aku Sasuke langsung pada intinya setelah memasuki ruang makan, membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya memberikan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Apa?" protes Sakura namun Sasuke tak menjelaskan lebih rinci alasannya, ia memilih untuk segera berbalik, hendak keluar. Sakura malangkah cepat mengejarnya. "Sasuke!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, oke?"

Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sasuke, membuat langkahnya berhenti secara terpaksa. "Kau sedang tidak serius, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Anakku sakit, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tajam di setiap katanya.

"Tapi dia masih punya ibunya, bukan?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang menahannya, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku harus pergi."

"Sasuke! Apa kau memandang enteng acara ini? Ini sangat penting untukku," balas Sakura, melemparkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tak peduli apapun tentang mereka selama dua tahun ini, kau bahkan tak mengetahui mereka ada. Dan sekarang kau bertingkah seolah mereka adalah prioritasmu?" tambah Sakura masam, kali ini merujuk kepada Kazuki dan Hinata dalam kata 'mereka' yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memburu tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperdebatkan hal ini sekarang, Sakura," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu.

..

...

..

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar tepat saat pintu di hadapannya dibuka. Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan kondisi apartemen Hinata, yang ia sadari adalah bahwa ukuran apartemennya lebih kecil dari miliknya, namun cukup rapih dan terlihat nyaman.

"Demam, sepertinya," Hinata mencoba terlihat tenang saat menjawab Sasuke, matanya masih menatap bayi yang terbungkus selimut tebal di gendongannya.

Sasuke, dengan reflek, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Kazuki yang masih dalam pelukan Hinata. Lelaki itu berdecak pelan saat merasakan panas tubuh si bayi yang seketika menjalar di kulitnya saat mereka bersentuhan.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke, terdengar seperti perintah.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar apartememen menuju area parkir dimana mobil Sasuke diparkirkan, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya tepat saat Kazuki mulai menangis. Dan sejujurnya, Sasuke menahan rasa paniknya saat itu, kepanikannya tak akan memperbaik situasi nantinya.

Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya melihat Hinata yang menggumamkan entah apapun itu untuk membuat Kazuki tenang. Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kazuki memiliki sisi seperti sekarang, menangis tak nyaman atau bahkan tengah kesakitan. Sasuke terlalu terbiasa oleh tingkah hiperaktif plus menjengkelkan dari bayi itu, sehingga mendengarnya menangis memberikan perasaan baru yang tak mengenakkan dalam dirinya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalanan, namun beberapa kali mencuri pandangan ke arah Kazuki ataupun Hinata. Omong-omong soal Hinata, wanita itu belum menyuarakan apapun selain gumaman kecil penenang untuk Kazuki. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat datar namun Sasuke dapat melihat kecemasan di matanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menengok ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

..

...

..

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sasuke bergegas menuju meja administrasi dan meminta penanganan secepatnya, tak peduli untuk apa sebenarnya bagian administrasi difungsikan.

"Apa keluhannya?" seorang perawat maraih Kazuki dari Hinata, mencoba meneliti keadaan fisiknya.

"Dia demam tinggi dan tak juga berhenti menangis," jelas Hinata singkat.

Perawat itu mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan bersama Kazuki di gendongannya. Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, kau bisa menemaninya," ujar Sasuke tenang, ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hinata, menggesturkan Hinata untuk mengikuti Kazuki.

Setelah Hinata berjalan menjauh, menyusul Kazuki. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan ke bagian pendaftaran.

"Nama pasien?" tanya perawat.

"Uh... Kazuki," jawab Sasuke rendah.

"Nama depan?"

"Apa? Apa itu perlu?"

"Ya."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Uchiha. Uchiha Kazuki," jawabnya berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin

"Usia?"

"11 bulan..." jawab Sasuke. "Sepertinya," bisiknya sebagai tambahan.

"Siapa yang mandaftarkannya?"

"Aku," ujar Sasuke dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Iya, Tuan, tapi apa hubungan Anda dengan pasien?"

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, agak canggung. "A-ayahnya," sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah mengangka satu kata familier itu bisa terasa begitu keramat untuknya.

"Baiklah, tolong tanda tangan disini."

Sasuke menatap kertas formulir pendaftaran yang disodorkan perawat itu beberapa saat. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali membaca ulang tulisan 'orang tua' yang terbubuh disana. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini, Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menandatanganinya. "Buat ruang inapnya terpisah," pinta Sasuke.

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Silahkan tunggu disana," si perawat menunjuk kursi yang telah disediakan untuk para penjenguk.

Untuk hampir dua jam ini, Sasuke duduk menunggu, ujung sepatunya terus mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lantai rumah sakit, berusaha tak mengganggu suasana hening rumah sakit karena kecemasannya. "Jadilah anak baik, Chunky," gumam Sasuke seorang diri. "Kau tahu kenapa kau sakit? Karena kau terlalu banyak makan dan sulit saat disuruh tidur!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. " _Shit_! Sekarang aku bicara sendiri!" Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata keluar dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Entah kenapa itu sedikit meringankan kekalutan Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri menghampirinya. "Bagimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Masih demam, tapi dia sudah berhenti menangis," jawab Hinata, matanya menatap Sasuke ringan.

"Uhh... baguslah."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat seketika karena terkejut saat Hinata mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Bagian kiri wajahnya ia senderkan di dada Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Uhh..." Sasuke masih dalam keterkejutan kecilnya, namun kini ia sudah cukup kembali pada dirinya sendiri untuk menahan senyuman di bibirnya. "Apa kau juga memeluk dokter seperti ini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Hinata menarik tubuhnya kembali dan Sasuke dapat melihat wanita itu memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku bukan tipikal yang suka memeluk orang lain," jawab Hinata sambil mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu.

 _'Aku bukan orang yang suka dipeluk sembarangan!'_

Sasuke berkedip saat tiba-tiba satu gambaran lewat dengan cepat di kepalanya. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya dan mengikuti Hinata dengan duduk.

" _Well_ , artinya kau tidak seperti Chunky," Hinata mengangkat alis atas pernyataan Sasuke. "Dia memelukku di setiap kesempatan, kau tahu. Uh, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memelukku, hanya kakiku atau tanganku... dimanapun anggota tubuhku yang dikira pas untuk dia peluk," Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sial! Dia benar-benar membuat kita cemas, bukan?!" tambah Sasuke pada topik yang sama sekali berbeda.

Hinata mengagguk kecil sebagai respon dan diam cukup lama. "Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengurus semuanya, kau bahkan meminta kamar inap Kazuki untuk privasi. Pasti mahal, bukan?!" ujar Hinata tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat lebih tertarik pada lantai yang diinjaknya ketimbang wajah Sasuke. "Chunky memang mahal, bukan? Dia selalu perlu yang terbaik," jawab Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku pernah mencoba memberikan bola kertas untuk mainannya dan dia mengabaikannya, malah meminta padaku figur superman-nya kembali," tambah Sasuke, ia mengingat betul ekspresi bingung Kazuki saat diberikan bola kertas lusuh, seakan bayi itu benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan gumpalan kertas lusuh itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Dia bukan anak anjing, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, anak anjing tak mungkin bisa membuat mata berkaca-kaca sepertinya saat menginginkan tambahan sebotol susu lagi. Huh, sungguh," ujar Sasuke.

Kini wajah Hinata terangkat menatapnya, senyum kecilnya tak pernah luntur. Sasuke yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap segera melemparkan tatapan balik, berusaha terlihat tergganggu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Hinata menggeleng. "Kau bisa pulang jika kau mau."

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak akan kemanapun sebelum memberikan Chunky balasan karena telah mem—"

"Sungguh, Sasuke," Hinata memotong ocehan ancaman kosong Sasuke. "Apa kau sebegitu terancamnya oleh seorang bayi?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa harus?" jawab Sasuke enteng. " _Well_ , kuakui dia lebih manis dariku, dan mungkin saja saat dia besar nanti dia kan tumbuh menjadi lebih mesum dariku tapi..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri saat matanya tiba-tiba menyadari dan terkunci oleh tatapan Hinata yang sejak tadi menatapnya lekat. Mata Sasuke otomatis meneliti tiap inci wajah Hinata dan saat tatapannya jatuh di bibir wanita itu...

Oh.

Tidak.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati Hinata dan menyerang bibir wanita itu dengan ciuman ringan.

Sial!

Bibir itu.

Rasa lembutnya.

Sasuke merasa perutnya ingin meledak karena tergelitik dari dalam saat itu.

Merasakan bibir Hinata yang bergesekan dengan bibirnya membuatnya mengingat fakta bahwa ia pernah menjamah bibir itu sebelumnya dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran tentang momen dimana Kazuki bisa tercipta.

Sensasi ini... bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya? Sial!

Sasuke menarik wajahnya kembali, menyudahi kontak intim mereka namun matanya tak pernah melepaskan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, wanita itu semakin menunduk, seperti tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"K-kau... wajahmu memerah," ujar Sasuke terbata karena rasa canggung yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, tak terima dengan godaan yang Sasuke lemparkan. "Wajahmu juga... memerah," gumamnya.

Sasuke berdeham dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Haha, baiklah, ini aneh, wajah kita sama-sama memerah hahaha," balas Sasuke, dengan tawa yang benar-benar jelas terdengar dipaksakan.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke segugup itu? Mereka sudah memiliki seorang bayi bersama yang artinya mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih. Tapi kenapa ia bertingkah aneh seperti tadi hanya karena sebuah ciuman ringan?

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **The respond for this fic is beyond my expectation btw, dan itu bikin saya semangat banget ngelanjutin fic ini. Tapi ya sorry karena sesemangat-semangatnya saya ngga bisa update yang bener-bener kilat hhaha. Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy this :)  
**

 **Thanks reviewers! Logged account was replied on pm. Unlogged acc maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu  
And ofc I'm thanking to readers, followers and favoriters(?) as well.**

 **Oh ya, Daddy's Baby ini juga saya up di wp btw**

 **See yaww...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menguap sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal saat memasuki kamar inap Kazuki dan menemukan bayi itu kini terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan melambai-lambai di udara mengikuti irama musik Timmy Time yang terputar di televisi. Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya, mengocok botol susu Kazuki yang isinya hampir penuh.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Kazuki tak percaya. "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia harusnya lelah dan tertidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, demi Tuhan," oceh Sasuke.

"Dia baru saja bangun," jawab Hinata, tepat saat itu Kazuki berhenti melambai dan menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah nyu nyu ee," Kazuki kembali dalam keributannya sendiri, kali ini bukan karena Timmy Time-nya, melainkan karena kehadiran Sasuke. Jari telunjuk bantatnya menuding-nuding ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, meyakinkah dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan bayi di hadapannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang manis ataupun menarik.

"Susumu, Kazu," ujar Hinata setelah memastikan seluruh bubuk susu dan air yang ada di botol itu tercampur sempurna.

"Poochuu nya," Kazuki menatap Hinata namun jemarinya terus menunjuk Sasuke. "Chuu nya," kali ini Kazuki mencengkeram ujung kemeja yang Sasuke gunakan.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Hinata tersenyum merespon Kazuki seakan dia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang bayinya inginkan. Tangannya kemudia terulur, menyodorkan botol susu ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke menerima botol itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia ingin kau yang memberikannya," jelas Hinata.

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk namun belum memberikannya ke Kazuki meski bayi itu sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Minta kepada papamu, Kazu," ucap Hinata kepada Kazuki tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun. "Katakan papa. Pa..." tambah Hinata menuntun Kazuki untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

Namun Kazuki terlalu terbutakan oleh botol susu yang dipegang Sasuke sehingga mengabaikan Hinata.

"Choo," ujar Kazuki, kembali membuka mulutnya, menuntut jatah susunya.

"Katakan papa," ulang Hinata lagi.

"Uhh... tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke dengan tawa gugupnya. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa," ulangnya kemudian memberikan Kazuki apa yang bayi itu minta sejak tadi.

Kazuki menerima botol susu dengan penuh semangat, namun sebelum memasukkan bagian karetnya ke mulut, si bayi menggumankan sesuatu. "Choo da da."

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sedangkan Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Anak pintar," Hinata mengecup pelipis Kazuki sebelum menghadap Sasuke. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh... baiklah. Eh... tunggu dulu," Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ujarnya.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya setelah aku selesai buang air?"

"Apa? Oh, maksudku... tentu saja."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak biasa. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merona?"

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun didahului oleh suara bersin Kazuki. "Wah, kau lihat tadi? Dia bersin," ujar Sasuke seolah bayi bersin adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia, sama sekali berbeda dengan kalimat yang awalnya ingin ia lemparkan kepada Hinata.

"Bayi juga bisa bersin, Sasuke," Hinata mengangkat alisnya, menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Hahaha, tapi tadi itu lucu... hahahaha" jawab Sasuke lagi, dengan tawa yang lagi, benar-benar terdengar dipaksakan.

..

...

..

"Baiklah, kau sudah habiskan sebotol penuh, sekarang lepaskan," Sasuke berusaha melepaskan botol susu yang kini hanya berisi udara dari mulut Kazuki, namun nampaknya bayi itu masih terlalu sayang dengan botolnya sehingga jari-jarinya malah mencengkeram erat badan botol tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat menatap Sasuke yang masih mencoba menarik botolnya. "Sudah tidak ada apa-apa, Chunky," Sasuke kembali menarik botolnya, kali ini cukup kuat untuk melepaskan empeng karet botol itu dari mulut Kazuki, membuat si bayi menggaduh protes sembari mengapai-gapaikan tangannya di udara.

"Nyuuu da daa... chu..." protes Kazuki, matanya melotot ke arah botol yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak. Lihat saja domba-dombamu itu," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara Timmy Times di seberang ranjang sebelum berbalik ke sofa, menjauhi Kazuki, antisipasi kalau-kalau bayi itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan tatapan merajuknya untuk membuat pertahanan Sasuke goyah.

"Kupoo da," Kazuki kembali bersuara setelah beberapa detik mengalah kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Dari ranjang tempatnya duduk, Kazuki nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi barunya yang baru muncul kepada Sasuke. Tangannya meraih-raih ke nakas di samping ranjang, tempat dimana sebotol permen susu dipajang. Kazuki terus meraih-raih benda itu sembari matanya ia tujukan kepada Sasuke.

"Kupoo nyu," katanya lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada gula tambahan untuk malam ini."

Kazuki lagi-lagi menyerah, tak mengeluarkan keributan-keributan lain. Ia memainkan ujung pakaian rumah sakitnya sendiri untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan tangan kiri terangkat, juga ke arah Sasuke.

"Poo pooh," Kazuki menunjukkan kapas dan plester kecil yang menempel di lengannya, tempat dimana sebelumnya jarum IV ditusukkan.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan mendekati ranjang Kazuki. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang kemudian meraih tangan Kazuki yang sebelumnya bayi itu pamerkan. "Apa bubuh-mu sakit?"

Kazuki mengulurkan tangannya yang tak sedang di genggam Sasuke, mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Sasuke dan menarik-nariknya. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah ke arah Sasuke kemudian ke arah botol permen susu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu satu permen karena bubuh-mu sakit."

"Poo pooh da."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, mengambil satu bungkus permen dari dalam botol kemudian membuka bungkusnya sebelum memberikannya ke Kazuki. Selanjutnya yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah memandangi si bayi yang sepertinya sudah tak lagi mengetahui keberadannya hanya karena sebuah permen.

"Apa yang dia makan?" suara Hinata tiba-tiba mengisi ruangan, membuat Sasuke berputar untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Ohh jangan salahkan aku. Dia mengeluarkan binar-binar mematikan itu di matanya saat merayuku untuk mengambilkan permen itu," jelas Sasuke cepat.

"Aku tidak beniat untuk mengomelimu," Hinata mengangkat alisnya sambil menahan tawa setelah mendengar jawaban perlindungan diri Sasuke. "Kau tidak mendapatkannya dariku jadi kau memintanya dari papamu, huh?" ujar Hinata lagi, kini tertuju pada Kazuki yang masih menikmati dunianya sendiri.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau ini buang air atau membangun toilet di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke sekonyong-konyong.

"Wow... kau tidak merindukanku selama dua tahun ini dan sekarang, tiba-tiba kau terlihat seperti benar-benar kehilangan hanya karena durasi kunjungan toiletku? Benar-benar kemajuan yang besar, Uchiha Sasuke," balas Hinata sambil mendorong Kazuki untuk berbaring dan mencoba membenarkan selimut Kazuki meskipun pada akhirnya bayi itu kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Dia tidak akan tertidur," ujar Sasuke, membanting stir dari topik sebelumnya.

"Dia akan segera tidur jika kau diam," Hinata mematikan televisi, meredupkan lampu ruangan kemudian menyingkirkan semua mainan Kazuki dari ranjang. "Ini dia chocho-mu, sekarang tidurlah," Hinata kemudian menjauhi Kazuki dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau harus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya," sela Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyum geli yang tertahan menyadari ucapan Sasuke barusah yang menyatakan seolah lelaki itu mengenal Kazuki lebih baik dari siapapun. "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Tangannya kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya yang seketika terisi oleh Sasuke. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku... berpikir tentang..." Sasuke mulai bersuara dengan jeda tak wajar.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya sesaat karena merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa ia merasa gelisah hanya karena duduk di samping Hinata?!

"Kenapa kau baru memutuskan untuk muncul sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah samar-samar menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Oh... aku kira kau akan menanyakan apa," buka Hinata. "Uh _well_ , sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu hampir setahun, tapi sepertinya baru sekarang aku memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk menemuimu. Jadi... ya begitulah."

"Oh tunggu... kau... mencariku?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata mengangguk, namun tak menatap Sasuke. "Ini cukup memalukan tapi yeah... awalnya aku hampir gila mencarimu setelah aku mengetahui, uhh kehamilanku. Aku terus datang ke klub tempat kita bertemu tapi kau tak pernah terlihat, jadi aku menyerah. Tapi hari itu, aku melihatmu keluar dari gedung tempatmu bekerja..."

"Tapi kau tidak menghampiriku saat itu?" sela Sasuke di tengah penjelasan panjang Hinata, tatapannya lekat tak meninggalkan wajah wanita itu.

"Saat itu aku sudah memiliki Kazu, usianya hampir dua bulan," Hinata menghela nafas, "awalnya aku mencarimu karena kupikir aku takkan bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, tapi akhirnya aku melahirkan Kazu dan kupikir..."

"Kau berpikir kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi," ujar Sasuke lirih, nada ucapannya cukup membingungkan untuk memutuskan apakah kalimat itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk kemudian terkunci dalam iris gelap Sasuke. "Tidak... bukan itu," belanya. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal... ini... maksudku, aku sudah memikirkan reaksi apa yang mungkin muncul darimu dan sepertinya aku belum siap ditolak untuk saat itu. Aku tidak siap jika kau mengelak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk... menundanya. Hingga sekarang ini, pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk bekerja sampai malam, tak ada _daycare_ yang beroperasi pada jam itu dah yeah... aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu apartemenmu," Hinata terkekeh kecil mengingat ekspresi Sasuke saat ia pertama mengatakan bahwa Kazuki adalah anaknya.

"Jadi semua itu demi Chunky?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Aku hanya ingin Kazu memiliki ayah, seperti bayi lainnya. Aku memberikan segala yang ia inginkan, segalanya kecuali kau tentu saja," Sasuke dapat melihat mata Hinata melembut. "Tapi kini aku bahagia mengetahui sekarang dia memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia panggil ayah," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengirimkan senyum ringan kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanpa Sasuke lagi tanpa melepaskan oniksnya dari mata Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Kau... jika bukan karena Chunky... apa kau akan tetap mencariku?"

Hinata berkedip dua kali, di kepalanya agak memilah jawaban yang cukup cocok untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. "Uhh _well_ , aku juga menyukaimu, kurasa. Kau lucu, menyenangkan, berkharisma meskipun agak brengsek," aku Hinata tertunduk. "Tapi santai saja, aku tidak mengincar seseorang yang memiliki kekasih," lanjut Hinata dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tapi kau menciumku," serang Sasuke, sedikit menyeringai.

"Hey... kau yang pertama menyerangku," bela Hinata.

"Tetap saja, kau membalas ciumanku," cengiran Sasuke melebar.

"Entahlah," Hinata diam sejenak, kini matanya menatap Kazuki yang tengah terlelap tenang. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak penah bisa mengabaikan ciumanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit tak mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ciuman-"

"Sungguh, Sasuke, apa tidak ada topik lain?" sela Hinata, menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Oh ayolah, kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Bukan hal yang dilarang jika hanya membicarakan soal ciuman," sanggah Sasuke enteng. "Jadi... ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku penasaran siapa yang pertama melakukan gerakan... maksudku kita... dua tahun lalu."

"Tentu saja bukan aku," Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke setelah meresapi makna dari jawaban Hinata. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena tak dapat mengingat apapun soal momen pendeknya bersama Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Hinata yang mendapati Sasuke menatapnya malah heran, mengapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu tertarik membahas masa lalu mereka?

"Uhh... _well_ -"

"Bagaimana... maksudku saat itu?" potong Sasuke.

Hinata meneguk liurnya sendiri, masih menatap Sasuke heran. Sungguh, dari semua pertanyaan yang bisa ditanyakannya, kenapa lelaki itu menanyakan yang satu ini?!

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menuntut jawaban Hinata.

"Uhh... cukup panas, kurasa," jawab Hinata, mengalihkan pandangannya, melewatkan seringai puas Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sasuke bangga disela cengiran kudanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab cepat, matanya masih menatap Hinata dengan binar keingintahuan. "Hinata..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Waktu itu apa aku... kita mabuk?" Sasuke akhirnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku memang agak berada dalam pengaruh alkohol tapi masih cukup sadar," jawab Hinata, rautnya sedikit menerawang mengingat-ngingat. "Kalau kau... kau malah lebih sadar dariku, kurasa. Entahlah," Hinata mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke mengangguk ringan, namun kepalanya masih penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau pasti bingung karena tidak mengingatku, bukan?" Hinata menebak dengan alis terangkat. "Santai saja, aku memang bukan pemain _one night stand_ , tapi mungkin aku juga tidakakan mengingat partner semalamku," tambahnya dengan tawa ringan.

"Tapi kau mengingatku," sanggah Sasuke.

"Itu karena ternyata aku hamil anakmu, bodoh!"

..

...

..

"Akan kusebarkan ini di facebook dan akan kutandai Sakura."

Kalimat itu, ditemani serangkaian kekehan kecil, adalah suara pertama yang Sasuke dengar saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya luar terhadap matanya. Beberapa langkah di hadapannya, Gaara berdiri, terkikik dengan ponsel terangkat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah. Senyuuum," ujar Gaara lagi sebelum terdengar suara jepretan kamera ponsel.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke akhirnya meski masih dengan suara serak dan kebingungannya.

Sasuke baru akan mencoba bangun ketika kemudian menyadari beban di sisi kirinya. Hinata masih terlelap di sampingnya di sofa yang sama. Sebagian punggung wanita itu bertumpu pada tubuh Sasuke, membuat kepalanya tepat berada di bawah dagu Sasuke. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tangan kiri Sasuke yang melingkar ringan di sekitar pinggang wanita itu.

Sekelibat gambaran muncul di dalam kepalanya meski masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Posisi ini... Hinata yang terlelap dalam rengkuhannya ini, agak terlalu familiar bagi Sasuke. Mungkinkah?

Sasuke baru saja akan memilih untuk sedikit menggali apapun di benaknya yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Hinata. Namun segera ia menyadari keberadaan Gaara dan malah memutuskan untuk meladeni sahabatnya itu.

" _Damn_! Gaara!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan kepada Gaara yang sadari tadi terkekeh. Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah meminta Gaara datang.

Hinata bergerak sedikit, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Baiklah, siapa yang baru saja menghentikan waktu? Karena Sasuke yakin saat itu ia benar-benar membeku di tempat sembari menelaah apa yang terjadi.

Dan lagi-lagi hal ini terasa familiar. Sasuke yakin hal yang serupa pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata di masa lampau. Sial! Ini membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

Namun tak lama, Hinata kembali bergerak, kali ini kepalanya terangkat, mulai sadar. Dan wanita itu terlonjak hingga ujung sofa terjauh setelah cukup sadar akan jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, pandangannya berkeliling untuk kemudian mendapati sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Uhh... kau..."

"Hai... kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku baru saja datang," sapa Gaara lengkap dengan senyum penuhnya.

Sasuke mendelik dari ujung matanya, memandangi Kazuki yang tengah melawan seorang perawat yang berusaha mencegahnya menjilati lengan yang baru saja diolesi losion itu.

"Muuhh piu," protes Kazuki keras kepada si perawat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi sudah berapa orang yang melihatnya... uh melihat mereka tertidur seperti tadi? Ia mulai menyesali karena tak bangun lebih pagi hari itu.

"Kapan dia boleh keluar?" tanya Hinata kepada perawat dengan nada yang cukup kasual.

"Kurasa Anda bisa membawanya pulang hari ini. Anda bisa bertanya lebih jelas kepada dokternya nanti."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Si perawat keluar dari ruangan dan Hinata berjalan santai menuju toilet tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kepada Sasuke ataupun tamunya. Ia hanya merasa... tidak perlu? Ya, tidak perlu.

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara mengikuti gerak Hinata melalui ujung tatapannya hingga wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu. Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri mulai bergerak ke arah sofa dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Sasuke. Gaara menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke beberapa kali sambil memancarkan senyum gelinya.

"Jadi... mendua, huh?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"gumam Sasuke tanpa mendelik sedikitpun ke arah Gaara. "Oh hey... aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuknya," lanjut Sasuke dengan topik berbeda.

"Untuk siapa?" Gaara mengangkkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk Chunky tentu saja," Sasuke memotar bola matanya.

"Oh... kupikir untuk dia," balas Gaara matanya menyipin menggoda, ia yakin Sasuke tahu siapa 'dia' yang Gaara maksud. "Memang kau ingin membelikannya apa?"

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," jawab Sasuke pelan dan hati-hati, seolah membisikan rahasia paling vital di dunia.

"Oh Sasuke, kau benar-benar harus belajar lebih banyak untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Sungguh, tidak ada ayah yang memanggil anaknya Chunky."

"Biarlah. Itu terdengar lucu," bela Sasuke. "Jadi, ada ide?"

"Sasuke?" kedua wajah lelaki dewasa itu terangkat menuju sumber panggilan dan mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet. "Aku akan mengurus beberapa administrasinya. Bisakah kau menjaga Kazu sebentar?"

"Oh tentu, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangguk dan hendak beranjak keluar ruangan. "Oh iya... Hinata," panggil Sasuke lagi, menghentikan gerakan Hinata. "Setelah ini kalian bisa menginap di apartemenku beberapa hari sampai Chunky benar-benar sembuh."

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Hmm," Sasuke mengangguk. "Lagipula aku harus pergi ke kantor sebentar, jadi aku akan menurunkan kalian di apartemenku dulu."

..

...

..

"Oh ini sempurna," ujar Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar kepada seekor hamster di dalam kadang yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke seharusnya menelpon Sakura dan meminta maaf soal kejadian makan malam itu, tapi entahlah, ia hanya menemukan dirinya masih di luar _mood_ yang baik untuk menghadapi Sakura. Dan kini disanalah dia, berjalan menuju apartemennya setelah berkeliling mencari hadiah semoga-cepat-sembuh untuk Kazuki.

"Dia menggemaskan dan gendut seperti dirimu, kau tahu," kata Sasuke kepada si hamster, senyum idiotnya masih belum hilang dari wajah tampan itu.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ternyata agak mengasyikkan melakukan sesuatu menggelikan-tapi-manis seperti itu kepada orang lain. Dan mungkin itulah yang Sakura harapkan darinya. Memanjakannya. Namun selama ini Sasuke tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk beralih ke mode romantis dan melakukan hal-hal manis untuk Sakura. Ia tak begitu tertarik, kecuali dalam hal yang melibatkan ranjang tentu saja. Tapi sekarang ia dihadapkan kepada Hinata dan Kazuki dan ia merasa mereka... berbeda?

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dan langsung mendapati Kazuki duduk tenang di sofa dengan seluruh perhatian tercurah pada program khusus bayi yang muncul di televisinya. Sasuke berdeham setelah beberapa detik, mencoba mencari kehidupan lain di dalam apartemennya dan benar saja, Hinata langsung muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Uh... hai," sapa Hinata canggung sedangkan Sasuke, ia berusaha tak menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya ke lantai setelah melihat Hinata muncul dengan paha mulusnya yang cukup terekspos. "Aku uh... maaf tadi Kazuki muntah di pakaianku. Aku tidak membawa apapun jadi aku yeah... mencari sesuatu, aku tidak berani membuka lemarimu jadi hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan," jelas Hinata.

"Tidak masalah," dua kata itu keluar lebih seperti bisikan dari mulut Sasuke sementara matanya masih tak beralih dari pemandangan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Oh, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengalihkan pandangannya saat wanita itu hanya tenggelam dalam kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya yang hanya dapat menutupi area tubuh dan separuh pahanya. Oh tidak, bukan separuh, Sasuke yakin itu sekitar sepertiga dari pahanya!

"Berhenti menatap," protes Hinata tak nyaman, ia bergerak pelan tapi pasti ke balik sofa.

"Tidak, aku tidak menatap apapun," bantah Sasuke sebelum bergerak ke sofa mendekati Kazuki.

"Puchupaa!" Kazuki mulai terusik dari ketenangannya saat Sasuke dengan sengaja berdiri di depan televisi, menghalaginya menonton.

Bukan menjauh, Sasuke malah makin mendekat, memblok pandangan Kazuki dari televisinya. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Chunky," ujarnya pada Kazuki setelah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjangkau bayi itu kemudian mengangkat kandang hamster yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Kazuki tak lagi protes soal televisi. Kini bayi itu terdiam, menatap makhluk kecil yang ada di dalam kandang itu dengan tatapan bingung namun tertarik.

"Kau membelikannya hamster?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Yap," jawab Sasuke senang, terlebih ketika tangan Kazuki mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh kandang yang masih melayang di hadapannya.

"Tapi dia masih kecil, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu, kasihan sekali dia," protes Hinata.

"Oh ayolah, kau lihat, kan? Chunky menyukainya. Lagipula hamster tidak berbahaya."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Kazu, Sasuke. Maksudku hamster itu. Kazu bisa saja tanpa sadar melukainya," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik sesaat ke arah Hinata kemudian kembali ke Kazuki. Ia menurunkan kandang hamster itu di atas karpet ruang tengahnya kemudian menurunkan Kazuki dari sofa, mempermudah pendekatan bayi itu dengan teman barunya.

Sasuke kemudian berdri dan kembali menatap Hinata. Namun sialnya, fokusnya kini terbagi ke pamandangan yang sedari tadi terasa memanggilnya. Ia tetap penasaran dengan paha itu meski Hinata berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik sandaran sofa. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak meneguk salivanya beberapa kali.

"Oh, ya Tuhan," Sasuke mendesah cukup keras namun rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Akan akan mencarikan celana untukmu," gumamnya. "Kakimu sungguh mencolek-colek mataku," tambahnya lagi dengan gumaman yang lebih rendah yang endah sampai atau tidak di telinga Hinata.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chap 4 up guysss!  
Untuk flashback sasuhina, saya umm*cough*belomadaide*cough* T.T  
Sebenernya sih main plot ada, cuma ngga tau kok alot banget buat ngembanginnya, jadi ya... entahlah T.T Atau mungkin ada yang mau bikinin prequel buat flashback sasuhina nya? Please let me know :3**

 **Tebar cinta buat readers, followers, favoriters juga reviewers... thank you so much**

 **See yaaww...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari semua barang yang bisa dijadikan hadiah, kau memilih hamster, Sasuke?" terdengar seperti pertanyaan, namun sesungguhnya itu masih bagian dari protes Hinata tentang hadiah semoga-cepat-sembuh yang Sasuke berikan untuk Kazuki.

Hinata menurut mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke kamar sedangkan Sasuke, sebut saja ia sedang menyibukkan diri mencari bayangan apapun untuk jatuh di retina matanya demi menghindari paha mulus Hinata yang sedari tadi ia gemasi dalam diam itu.

"Hamster itu lucu. Juga gendut, seperti Chunky," balas Sasuke membela diri.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Hanya kau yang mengatakan Kazui itu gendut."

"Dia memang gendut, dalam kriteria yang sehat, sih," gumam Sasuke sembari tangannya membuka lemari pakaian.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sasuke mendesah lelah dan berbalik tanpa peringatan membuat tubuhnya membentur figur di belakangnya. Hinata hampir terjerembab ke belakang karena dorongan mendadak itu bercampur keterkejutannya sendiri, hampir jika saja Sasuke tak cepat mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu.

Terlalu dekat. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali namun belum juga melepaskan tangannya. Matanya malah meneliti wajah ayu di hadapannya itu. Dan...

Ya Tuhan! Hinata memiliki wangi yang menyenangkan!

Dan bibirnya!

Sial! Sasuke bisa saja melumat bibir itu habis-habisan saat itu juga jika saja bel apartemennya berhenti menjadi pengganggu!

"Uh... kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang, Sasuke," ujar Hinata canggung.

"Oh..." Sasuke mengerjap lagi. "Tentu," ia melepaskan Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar hendak membuka pintu. Dan lagi, Hinata mengekorinya, kali ini tanpa perintah Sasuke, hanya saja, ia merasa agak kurang nyaman berdiam di kamar orang lain, apalagi seorang lelaki.

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura segera setelah pintu dibuka, dan saat itu juga, Sasuke dapat merasakan darah berhenti mengalir di tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya pucat mendadak.

Pandangan mata Sakura reflek menerjang masuk melewati bahu Sasuke meskipun ia belum memasuki apartemennya. Senyum cerah yang dibawanya tiba-tiba pudar. Oh, bukan hanya pudar, tapi musnah seketika digantikan tatapan risih.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" cibirnya.

"Siapa? Oh... maksudmu dia," Sasuke menengok melalui bahunya, ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakangnya, tenggorokannya mengeluarkan tawa gugup yang benar-benar tak ia harapkan. "Kan sudah kubilang, Chunky sakit..."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi maksudmu dia merawat bayimu dengan hanya memakai kemeja milikmu?!"

Sasuke menggigit lidahnya sendiri, bibirnya terkatup erat sebelum mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, aku bisa janjikan bukan itu yang terjadi."

"Oh... tentu saja," ketus Sakura kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke namun tak mendapat respon.

Sasuke menilik ke belakang, melihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan separuh tubuhnya terhalang dinding, kepalanya agak tertunduk namun Sasuke dapat melihat wanita itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi kemudian bergerak, mencoba menahan Sakura sebelum wanita itu benar-benar memasuki lift.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Chunky... dia muntah di pakaiannya dan saat itu aku tak ada di rumah jadi-"

"Kita sama-sama tahu bukan itu permasalahan utama kita, Sasuke," Sakura memotong penjelasan Sasuke yang belum rampung. "Masalahnya adalah kau. Dirimu sendiri," Sakura menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Sasuke. "Kau tak pernah ambil pusing tentang apapun. Kau tak pernah menganggap serius tentang apapun. Apa kau tahu betapa pentingnya bagiku mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku? Dan kemudian apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau pergi seenaknya kemudian bermain-main dengan mantan pacarmu itu dan melupakanku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau lihat sendiri Chunky ada disana, apa kau lupa itu? Maaf saja, tapi sekarang aku memiliki prioritasku sendiri," balas Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

"Jadi kau barusan bilang bahwa anakmu adalah yang utama, huh? Atau mungkin wanita itu? Siapa namanya? Hinata, bukan?" cibir Sakura. "Jujur aku menerima tentang Kau yang menghabiskan waktumu bersama anakmu, Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Itu yang ingin kau dengar, bukan? Maaf karena mengabaikan orang tuamu. Maaf tak memberimu perhatian yang cukup," aku Sasuke. "Aku benar menyayangimu, itulah kenapa aku ingin meluruskan apa yang salah disini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jawab satu pertanyaanku ini," Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menyilangkannya di depan dada. "Apa kau mencintai Hinata?" nada pertanyaannya serius, tak ada cibiran disana.

"Apa?" Sasuke membelalak. "Tidak. Tentu tidak... eh maksudku... maksudku, kau tahu, aku memiliki anak dengannya."

Mata Sakura memicing. "Lihat kan yang kumaksud? Kau ini si brengsek yang tak tahu apa yang dirimu sendiri katakan hampir setiap waktu."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Kau mengetahui benar aku si anak brengsek bahkan sebelum kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya?"

Tatapan mata Sakura melunak. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa bila harus bersama seseorang sepertimu," akunya jujur.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa minat, mulai terganggu dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan bilang ini tentang Hinata lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Sakura memilih diam.

"Dengar, Sakura. Tak satupun dari kita tahu apa yang telah dilaluinya. Dia melewati banyak hal berat sendirian, membesarkan bayi seorang diri, dia merupakan orang tua yang hebat, seseorang yang tidak akan bisa kutiru. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi dirinya, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada di posisinya. Jadi tolong jangan membencinya," jelas Sasuke, menekankan kata 'tolong' pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Terakhir kali kuingat kaulah yang membencinya, Sasuke."

Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke merasa hatinya diserang ribuan anak panah dari berbagai arah. Sakura memang benar.

"Benar, sebelumnya begitu," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi sepertinya, semakin aku mengenalnya semakin aku menyadari bahwa dia juga seorang manusia, terlebih seorang wanita. Yang memiliki perasaan, yang telah melalui banyak hal. Dia bukan sekedar wanita yang kebetulan aku setubuhi dua tahun yang lalu. Bukan lagi," jelas Sasuke serius.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke melihat Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Itu menjelaskan banyak hal," ujarnya, membuat Sasuke masuk dalam keambiguan atas makna kalimat itu. "Maaf, Sasuke. Hanya saja... aku memang tidak bisa. Seseorang sepertimu... bukan untuk seseorang sepertiku. Kurasa, inilah yang akan terjadi jika kita dibutakan oleh daya tarik semata."

"Apa? Tunggu..." mata Sasuke melebar, tak percaya akan gagasan yang ia temukan di kepalanya. "Hey, hey... kau tidak sedang memutuskanku, kan?"

"Kau memiliki sebuah keluarga. Dan aku tidak berharap untuk menjadi dinding yang membatasi kalian."

"Sakura, ini tidak masuk akal."

"Ini," Sakura menyodorkan tas jinjing kertas berukuran kecil kepada Sasuke. "Aku membelinya untuk Kazuki," ujarnya sebelum menekan tombol luar lift. "Setidaknya cobalah menjadi ayah yang baik, Sasuke."

Bunyi denting lift terdengar sebelum pintunya terbuka. Sakura melangkah masuk dan Sasuke hanya memandangi tas kertas pemberian Sakura tanpa melihat isinya terlebih dahulu, dalam hati menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengejar Sakura.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa jahat karena telah mengancurkan perasaan seseorang meskipun bukan hal baru baginya diputuskan secara tidak baik-baik.

"Oh baiklah, dia akan menghubungiku," gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian mulai melangkah kembali ke apartemennya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga berpikir bahwa Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika Sasuke melepasnya sekarang. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak ingin begitu memkirkannya, sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya dan tertidur, sejenak meninggalkan malam yang panjang ini.

Saat Sasuke memasuki apartemen, ia melihat Hinata duduk di sofa dengan mata menatap kosong kandang hamster yang basih diletakkan di atas karpet ruang tengahnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke, menarik Hinata dari lamunannya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dari ekspresinya jelas wanita itu sedang tak nyaman meskipun ia mencoba terlihat seperti biasa. "Tertidur, jadi aku membawanya ke kamar tamumu," jawabnya datar, matanya kemudian kembali ia arahkan ke kandang hamster itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk samar meski Hinata tak melihatnya, ia tak mencoba menjawab atau bertanya lebih jauh. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, kini menuju kamar tidurnya namun terhenti saat Hinata kembali memanggilnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," ujarnya, matanya menjelajah kemanapun kecuali ke mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang yang samar kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu," respon Sasuke. "Lagipula apa kau sadar dengan penampilanmu sekarang kau bisa saja diperkosa satu kelompok preman tepat saat kau keluar dari gedung apartemen ini," lanjut Sasuke blak-blakan.

Hinata semakin menjauhkan tatapannya dari Sasuke, ia menggigit bibirnya, pipinya terasa panas mendengar jawaban tanpa filter Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata memerah.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Aku akan menggunakan sofa," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Tapi pertama-tama... celana," tambah Sasuke, tangannya membuat gerakan yang memerintahkan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa... yang terjadi antara kau dan pacarmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati saat mengekori Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia baru saja memutuskanku," jawabnya enteng, ia meletakkan pemberian Sakura untuk Kazuki di nakas sebelum berjalan ke lemari.

"Oh Tuhan, sungguh, aku tak bermaksud memperburuk hubungan kalian," ujar Hinata cepat, dan Sasuke dapat mendengar nada menyesal dalam pegakuan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir kau memiliki maksud seperti itu," sela Sasuke, berharap sedikit melegakan perasaan wanita itu. Rasanya ingin Sasuke menambakan kalimat _'Kalau kau bermaksud seperti itu, sejak awal kau pasti tidak akan sungkan menggodaku dengan tubuhmu itu, Nona'_ , tapi itu mungkin tidak perlu.

Sasuke melirik Hinata kemudian meneguk liurnya sendiri karena lagi-lagi matanya menangkap paha itu. Sungguh, sedikit lebih tinggi dan Sasuke akan dapat melihat bokong seksi itu.

"Oh sial!" Sasuke mengumpat tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh... bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke cepat, tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi lemari mencari celana yang setidaknya bisa dipakai Hinata.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan," sela Hinata di antara kesibukan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke seketika berhenti mengaduk isi lemarinya. Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Yang dia butuhkan. Wanita itu tahu apa yang Sasuke butuhkan katanya. Oh, betapa Sasuke berharap Hinata tak pernah mengatakan hal itu karena kini otaknya mulai bekerja dengan hormon kelelakiannya, membuatnya benar-benar membayangkan _yang ia butuhkan_.

"Orang-orang bilang bahwa orang patah hati butuh es krim dan beberapa film bagus," lanjut Hinata.

Imajinasi Sasuke tentang apa yang dibutuhkannya buyar. Ia berbalik sehingga menghadap Hinata. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu ternyata telah salah tentang kefrustasiannya malam ini. Hinata ternyata memandangnya sebagai lelaki patah hati, bukan sebagai lelaki yang lapar akan... ah... sudahlah.

"Entahlah... kurasa aku tidak sedang membutuhkan es krim ataupun drama-drama picisan itu. Aku bukan tipe yang akrab dengan hal-hal seperti itu," respon Sasuke dengan suara rendah, seperti bisikan, matanya menatap lekat Hinata. Detik berikutnya, tangan Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata, menariknya dan memposisikannya terapit antara dirinya dan lemari.

"Hey!" Hinata memekik protes saat Sasuke menghantamkan punggungnya ke permukaan pintu lemari. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sisi galak Hinata kembali secara otomatis.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!'_

De javu itu lagi. Sasuke menyeringai tajam. Setiap kali bayangan seperti itu munjul sekelebat di kepalanya. Ia sudah menyakini itu pasti bagian dari malam mereka dua tahun lalu.

"Mencari celana untukmu," jawab Sasuke enteng, kepalanya ia condongkan ke depan mencoba mencium wajah di depannya.

"Uh... kalau begitu apa yang tanganmu lakukan di bokongku, mesum!"

Dan protes Hinata barusanlah yang membuat Sasuke menyadari tangannya yang sudah bekerja terlebih dahulu di bokong Hinata. Oh sial! Bokong itu. Begitu berbentuk, begitu kenyal, begitu sempurna. Sekarang Sasuke tak heran mengapa dua tahun lalu ia begitu kuat dan bersemangat sampai-sampai Kazuki dapat tercipta.

"Katakan padaku kau menginginkan ini juga, bukan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran kemudian menyerang bibir Hinata tanpa memberi wanita itu kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Bibir itu! Persetan! Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan bibir itu tanpa terlebih dahulu melahapnya habis-habisan. Tangan Sasuke mencubit sebagian kecil paha Hinata, membuat wanita itu reflek membuka mulutnya memekik di sela ciuman mereka, dan tentu, momen itu tak Sasuke sia-siakan untuk menerobos mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya.

Setelah cukup lama, tangan Hinata yang mengalung di leher Sasuke mulai terlepas, satu tangannya kini menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, memberi kode kepada Sasuke agar memberinya jeda untuk bernafas. Sasuke mengerti, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata namun tetap menciuminya, kali ini turun, ke dagunya kemudian lehernya sementara tangan Sasuke mulai bermain di daerah yang lebih tersembunyi. Erangan-erangan kecil dan tertahan dari bibir Hinata telah membuat adik Sasuke yang sedari awal memang terusik dari tidur lelapnya menjadi terbangun sepenuhnya.

Mulut Sasuke kini berada di telinga Hinata, gigitan dan jilatan kecil terlibat sebelum Sasuke berbisik.

"Inilah yang aku butuhkan, Sayang."

..

...

..

Berkas-berkas sinar matahari pagi yang tertabur pada wajah Hinata belum cukup terang ketimbang kulit putih Hinata yang baru Sasuke rasakan kembali semalam. Rasanya cukup aneh bagi Sasuke. Tentu ia pernah melakukan hubungan satu malam bersama beberapa orang asing sebelumnya, beberapa kali malah, tapi Hinata agak... berbeda. Oh _well_ , sebutlah mungkin Hinata bukanlah orang asing lagi bagi Sasuke, tapi alasan itu tak cukup membantah pernyataannya bahwa Hinata berbeda.

Malam tadi terasa seperti _de javu_ , atau mungkin karena di pikiran Sasuke secara samar terpapar malam pertama mereka yang sampai saat ini masih membuat Sasuke penasaran akan detail lengkapnya. Malam tadi Sasuke seperti tahu benar bagaimana dan dimana ia seharusnya menyentuh wanita itu. Dan malam tadi bukanlah satu malam yang penuh kekasaran seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan akan terjadi. Malah, Sasuke merasa ingin menyentuh Hinata dengan kehati-hatian.

Lagi, semalam pun ia beberapa kali teringat beberapa adegan pendek antara dirinya dan Hinata namun tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Itu agak membuatnya kesal. Kenapa yang sebegini menakjubkannya bisa ia lupakan?!

 _Well_ , Sasuke memang bukan tipikal yang membawa perasaan saat berhubungan satu malam. Jika ditanya berapa kali ia bermain dengan orang asing pun ia pasti tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Hinata begitu cantik. Dia lucu, dan mempesona. Oh sial! Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke. Tak heran Sasuke tertarik pada wanita itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menyingkap helai-helai rambut Hinata yang terjatuh menutupi wajah lelapnya kemudian mulai menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya. Beberapa menit, Sasuke menyadari bibir Hinata bergerak, sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Apa kau terbiasa menatap orang tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Hinata rendah, matanya masih terpejam.

"Tergantung, sih," jawab Sasuke, bukan malu karena tertangkap basah mencuri tatap, ia malah mengukir cengiran lebar di bibirnya. "Aku suka menatap orang tertidur kalau dia seorang wanita kulit putih dengan rambut gelap yang merupakan seorang ibu dari anakku."

Hinata baru mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang jatuh dalam retinanya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau baru saja putus dari pacarmu dan malah tidur bersama wanita lain," ujar Hinata dengan kekehan kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, rasanya begitu menghibur. Bukan, bukan apa yang Hinata katakan yang menghiburnya. Hanya saja ia menemukan dirinya menyuSasuke tawa renyah Hinata.

"Aku tidur denganmu, bukan berarti aku sudah tidak menyukainya," aku Sasuke jujur.

"Jadi kau hanya tidur denganku untuk melepaskan rasa frustasimu, huh?" suara Hinata masih datar, seperti sebelumnya. "Apa kau baru saja menjadikanku partner seks mu? Oh, aku merasa seperti jalang sekarang," gumam Hinata sekonyong-konyong.

Hinata menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mencoba duduk, namun berhenti saat pergelangan lengannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat, menarik Hinata kembali merebah di atas ranjang kemudian mengambil posisi di atas wanita itu dengan tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata di samping kepala.

Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya untuk mampir ke bibir Hinata. Awalnya Hinata diam, tak membalas ciumannya, namun perlahan ia mulai ikut terhanyut, mencium Sasuke balik. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, hanya dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, saat merasakan ujung lidah mereka bertemu.

"Tidak," gumam Sasuke tepat di hadapan bibir Hinata. "Aku menyukaimu, sungguh. Aku telah berhubungan dengan beberapa orang dan Sakura... dia wanita yang baik. Aku hanya berpikir seseorang sepertinya tak seharusnya bersamaku," aku Sasuke.

Kening Hinata berkerut samar. "Dan aku bisa bersamamu karena aku tidak baik?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kadang ia merutuki bagaimana pintarnya Hinata dalam membalikkan kata-kata. "Kau tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah, bukan?"

Sasuke dia menatap Hinata sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Tangannya perlahan bergerak mengikuti lekuk tubuh Hinata hingga ke pinggul sebelum menelusupkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh Hinata yang menjadi favoritnya, bokongnya. Uhh... atau mungkin favorit kedua setelah... kau tahu lah.

"Ayo main lagi," Sasuke bernafas di lekuk leher Hinata dan mengucapkan tiga kata itu dengan suara parau sebelum kembali menghujani leher itu dengan ciumannya.

Tak lama, rengekan dari ruang yang berbeda membuat keduanya berhenti. Hinata reflek mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh ke sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah kepala menghadap langit-langit.

"Ck, Chunky benar-benar memilih waktu yang sangat tepat," protes Sasuke dalam ironi.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Hinata dengan kekehan kecil.

Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan meraih kaus Sasuke yang semalam dipakainya untuk kemudian ia pakai kembali untuk sekedar menutupi tubuh bagian atas hingga sebagian kecil pahanya. Sasuke masih sempat memainkan punggung Hinata degan jari-jarinya sebelum kain menutupinya.

Hinata mendelik kepada jam digital di nakas samping ranjang. "Aku harus memberinya susu. Aku terlambat lima belas menit dan Kazu benar-benar tahu cara mendapatkan susunya," Hinata terkekeh lagi.

" _Well_ , aku juga butuh susu," Sasuke merengek kecil dengan memperlihatkan bibir cemberutnya, membuat Hinata meliriknya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tahu lah," lanjut Sasuke, kini bibirnya berubah membentuk seringaian.

Hinata menggeleng dan memutar bola matanya kemudian berdiri. "Kurasa setelah ini saatnya kami pulang."

"Tunggu, apa? Jangan. Oh... ayolah, aku akan... mengajak kalian keluar. Kita sarapan kemudian aku akan mengantar kalian, oke?"

Dua detik dan kemudian Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus..." Hinata menunjuk pintu kamar dengan dagunya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Sasuke kembali membenarkan posisi bantalnya agar terasa lebih nyaman. Matanya menatap langit-langit namun pikirannya tak disana. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya? _Well_ , walaupun sebenarnya ia masih dalam perdebatan batin soal apakan seseorang itu Hinata atau Chunky yang telah merubah hidupnya.

Chunky. Kazuki... Kazu... nama yang manis, pikirnya.

"Kazuki..." Sasuke menggumam. "Uchiha... Kazuki. Uchiha Kazuki," gumamnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum kecil. "Kedengaran tidak buruk."

..

...

..

"Apa tidak bosan berkutat dengan nominal-nominal panjang setiap harinya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu di sela sarapan mereka, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebut saja aku menyukai pekerjaanku, Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke sekonyong-konyong mengangguk. "Apalagi yang kau sukai?" gumamnya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja kau juga suka anak-anak, bukan? Kau membesarkan yang satu itu buktinya," Sasuke menudingkan dagunya kearah Kazuki yang duduk di pangkuan Hinata dengan biskuit di kedua tangannya. Membuat Hinata mengirimkan tatapan tak mengerti kepada Sasuke namun lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Kazuki terlihat sibuk dengan biskuitnya. Perlahan menggigit makanan manis yang ada di tangannya itu. Dan informasi saja, diam-diam Sasuke memutar bola gemas matanya menyadari bahwa butuh lebih dari satu menit untuk Kazuki menuntaskan kunyahan kecilnya.

"Ohhh lihat... lihat! Dia melakukan itu lagi!" tuding Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah kepada Kazuki yang melayangkan cengiran penuh remah coklatnya kepada pelayan yang menunggu di samping kasir.

Hinata yang mengerti mengikuti arah cengiran Kazuki dan mendapati pelayan tadi berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman kepada si pelayan sebelum pelayan itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kazuki.

"Aw, apa kau mau biskuit lagi, Sayang?" tanya pelayan itu yang kemudian dibalas gumaman senang Kazuki. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya."

"Aku penasaran apakah dia akan memberikanku biskuit juga jika aku tersenyum padanya seperti itu," bisik Sasuke kepada Hinata setelah pelayan itu berlalu.

"Biskuit, tidak. Tamparan, mungkin," jawab Hinata enteng sebelum menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan roti panggang yang ia pesan.

Kazuki masih mengunyah sisa biskuitnya sebelum matanya jatuh pada roti panggang milik Hinata. "Tata buuh?" ujarnya sambil menudingkan telunjuk ke arah roti panggang itu. "Chuu buuh mah nuu daa da."

Hinata mencium ujung kepala Kazuki kemudian memberikan sepotong kecil roti panggang padanya. Kazuki tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke dengan tangan yang memegang roti pemberian Hinata terulur ke arah lelaki itu.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali sebelum menerimanya. "Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke.

"Dia sangat manis," komentas pelayan tadi yang kini kembali dengan biskuit-biskuit barunya membuat Kazuki bergerak girang sebelum kembali menyerang biskuit-biskuit itu. "Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hinata. Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum pelayan itu kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata mengusap kepala Kazuki ringan saat bayi itu terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya. "Kau harus berhenti makan banyak, Kazu. Lihat bagaimana tatapan papamu mengkritikmu sekarang?" gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku? Aku tidak mengkritiknya... oh _well_ , mungkin aku mengkritiknya tapi... eh tunggu... jangan panggi aku papanya."

"Puchupa!" Kazuki tiba-tiba bersuara dengan telunjuk mengarah ke Sasuke seakan memarahi lelaki itu. "Puchuu," ujarnya lagi, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Dia memintamu memakannya," terjemah Hinata.

"Oh," Sasuke mengambil potongan roti pemberian Kazuki yang tadi ia letakkan di atas piringnya kemudian memakannya. "Dia seperti obat. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kita sama-sama tahu itu bukan kenyataan yang terjadi," balas Hinata. "Dia sudah membuatmu menyukainya."

"Kau benar. Sama sepertimu," jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman yang begitu rendah.

"Huh?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Apa sudah selesai? Aku ingin pergi ke minimarket di sebrang sana."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kurasa aku perlu menyimpan beberapa stok kondom jika ingin berkeliaran di sekitarmu untuk waktu yang lebih lama," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya atas mudahnya lelaki itu menjawab dengan kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan. "Kau sudah melakukannya semalam, dasar mesum," cibir Hinata.

"Satu kali pembantaian tidaklah cukup," sanggah Sasuke, sama entengnya plus senyuman nakal ke arah Hinata.

"Kau melakukannya lebih dari satu kali."

"Baiklah, aku ralat. Satu malam pembantaian tidaklah cukup. Lagipula kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengutarakan kata-kata seperti itu? Kau akan merusak pikiran anakku," sergah Hinata cepat.

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku sudah memilih kata yang tepat untuk menyamarkannya."

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuburu jika Kazu tumbuh menjadi lelaki mesum sepertimu."

"Sayangnya kemungkinan besar dia akan tumbuh sepertiku, dia membawa gen istimewaku," balas Sasuke dengan cengiran penuh. "Oh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menunggu Hinata berdiri dengan Kazuki di gendongannya sebelum mulai berjalan keluar di samping wanita itu.

"Uhh... biar aku saja," gumam Sasuke ambigu, namun Hinata cukup dapat mengartikannya dan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat kemudian menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih Kazuki dari pelukan Hinata. "Nyeeh ehh," Kazuki memekik senang saat tangan Sasuke meraihnya, bayi itu kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke segera setelah ia berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke, entah ditujukan kepada Hinata atau bagi di dekapannya.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang sedikit terbubuh liur Kazuki sebelum menatap bayi itu. Dan sial, Sasuke menemukan makhluk kecil itu begitu indah, seperti Hinata. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Kazuki.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke mulai menahan senyumannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang mulai menyadari sedang diperhatikan menengok ke arah Hinata dan benar saja, Hinata masih menatapnya dengan senyum kecil yang tertahan.

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke pada Hinata sebelum wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jangan berkomentar apapun."

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tebar cinta buat readers, followers, favoriters juga reviewers... thank you so much guuyyss**

 **See yaaww...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan menghubunginya?" tanya Hinata di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kasir.

"Siapa?"

"Pacarmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menyerongkan tubuh menghadap Hinata. Ia sedikit memperhatikan Kazuki yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya dengan dot menyumpal mulut kecilnya. "Dia terlihat berat. Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Dengan senyum kecil, Hinata menyerahkan Kazuki lagi dan bayi itu otomatis mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tambah Hinata.

" _Well_ , pertama, sudah jelas dia memutuskanku. Dan kedua, aku bukan tipikal yang akan mengejar kembali orang yang telah lepas dariku."

"Apa kau tetap tak akan mengejarnya jika itu aku?"

"Kenapa menanyakan itu? Kau berharap menjadi pengecualian?" responnya dengan pertanyaan, tak benar-benar menjawab inti pertanyaan Hinata.. Dasar memang Sasuke, tipikal yang penuh dengan sangkalan.

"Nngghh.. ngghhh..." Kazuki tiba-tiba merengek, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Telunjuk bayi itu mengarah ke bagian mainan yang mereka lewati.

"Dia mau jerapah itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengharapkan terjemahan mutlak dari Hinata.

"Tidak. Jangan belikan," hanya itu yang Hinata katakan, itupun dengan nada tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti jadi kebiasaan."

"Oh maaf, Chunky. Mama bilang tidak," ujar Sasuke kepada Kazuki, tangannya mengelus kepala berlapis rambut tipis sang anak.

Sasuke kembali berjalan dan Kazuki meremas kerah kausnya, dot di mulutnya terlepas membuat Hinata harus membungkuk untuk memungutnya. Mata bayi itu sudah mulai berkaca, bibir bawahnya maju karena kesal, tangannya masih menunjuk ke bagian mainan di belakang mereka.

"Jangan terjebak oleh mata memelasnya," Hinata memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Aku... mencobanya... tapi..." Sasuke meneguk liurnya sendiri, ia merasa lemas sendiri melihat wajah nelangsa anaknya.

Dan semuanya tak tertahan lagi. Kazuki menangis kencang dan hampir membuat Sasuke panik.

"Berikan dia padaku," Hinata mengambil alih Kazuki yang mengamuk tanpa izin Sasuke. "Terus jalan saja."

"Tidak. Dia mau jerapahnya."

Kazuki menangis semakin kencang. Dan Sasuke memilih caranya sendiri, yaitu kembali ke bagian mainan dan mengambil boneka jerapah idaman Kazuki. Ia kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Hinata dengan boneka di tangannya.

"Kau memanjakannya dengan cara yang tidak sehat, Sasuke," protes Hinata.

"Terserah," Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada Kazuki. Ia mengangkat boneka jerapah itu di hadapan Kazuki. Si bayi kemudian meraih leher boneka itu, mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke namun masih tak menghentikan tangisannya. "Berhenti menangis, Chunky. Aku akan membelikanmu semua mainan yang kau inginkan."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Cukup, Kazu," gumam Hinata, menimang ringan bayi di pekukannya.

Tangis Kazuki perlahan mereda saat ia mulai menyadari mainan baru di genggamannya. Masih dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit lebih maju dan pipi penuh air matanya, ia menatap jerapah itu.

"Lihat, kan? Dia senang," ujar Sasuke bangga.

..

...

..

"Tadi itu menyenangkan," aku Sasuke setelah sampai di depan apartemen Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum atas komentar singkat itu. "Kau boleh mampir besok, jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke, matanya sedikit lebih melebar.

"Hmm, bawa hamster Kazuki juga."

"Reh puh Reh," si bayi menggumam sendiri, masih sibuk bermain dengan jerapah yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya," tambah Hinata.

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke tersenyum ringan, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam ciuman singkat.

"Nyeuhh pa," Kazuki memekik, membuat Sasuke melepaskan Hinata seketika.

"Cemburu, huh?" cibir Sasuke kepada si bayi. "Baiklah, ini untukmu," Sasuke mengecup kening Kazuki. Dan Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang luar bisa menyenangkan hanya dengan mengecup kening seorang bayi. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan mainanmu."

"Sampai jumpa," ujar Hinata setelah Sasuke selesai dengan percakapan pendeknya bersama Kazuki. "Katakan dadah pada papamu, Kazu," gumamnya kepada Kazuki.

Kazuki menatap Sasuke dan mengacungkan jerapah di tangannya. "Chuu thatha daa."

..

...

..

Hinata berjalan ke ruang tengah setelah meletakkan Kazuki yang terlelap di kamar. Ia mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di sofa ruang tengannya dengan pandangan malas ke arah televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara humor.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Sasuke," ujar Hinata sembari mendekati sofa.

Sasuke memutar leher untuk menengok, sejenak kemudian wajahnya ia hadapkan lagi ke layar kaca. "Padahal aku kira kau akan menawariku untuk menginap malam ini," balas Sasuke sekonyong-konyong.

"Besok hari Senin, Sasuke," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau memiliki pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan?" Hinata duduk dengan jarak satu lengan di samping Sasuke.

"Terlambat atau tidak masuk satu hari tidak akan membuatku dipecat," ujar Sasuke. "Santai saja," Sasuke bergerak menggeser bokongnya lebih jauh dari Hinata hanya untuk kemudian berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau sudah mulai bertingkah semena-mena terhadapku, huh?" Hinata mengangkat satu alis heran meski ia sendiri tak begitu memprotes aksi Sasuke barusan.

"Aku selalu penasaran rasanya setiap melihat Chunky yang terlihat begitu nyaman saat berada di pangkuanmu," Sasuke menyeringai ringan, Hinata hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya malas. "Hinata," panggil Sasuke setelah membuat jeda beberapa detik.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu," ujar Sasuke lembut, dari pangkuan Hinata, ia menatap wanita itu dengan sorot serius.

"Oh sekarang kau mencoba menyeretku dalam sebuah interview dadakan?" balas Hinata dengan sela sedikit tawa kecil.

"Hinata," Sasuke mengerang atas ketidak seriusan wanita itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Hinata mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk bermain di surai kelam Sasuke. "Gaya rambutmu ini aneh sekali, sih," komentar Hinata tak nyambung setelah beberapa kali mengusap rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa aba-aba mencubit kecil pinggang Hinata atas protesnya terhadap komentar itu, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan permainan kebenaran?"

"Permainan konyol macam apa itu?" kening Sasuke berkerut ringan.

"Kita saling melempar pertanyaan, yang ditanya harus menjawab dengan jujur."

Sasuke terlihat tertarik setelah penjelasan Hinata, melupakan ucapan sebelumnya yang menyebut soal 'permainan konyol'. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku duluan," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar bukan tipikal _gentleman_ ya, Sasuke," lagi-lagi Hinata berkomentar, memangnya Sasuke itu tidak pernah dengar istilah _lady's first_ atau bagaimana, sih?

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata menghela nafas malas. "Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh empat."

"Tanggal lahir?" sergah Sasuke cepat setelah Hinata menjawab.

"Kau harus menerima pertanyaanku sebelum kembali bertanya padaku," protes Hinata.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, tanyakan."

Hinata diam sejenak untuk berpikir, sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan. "Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggil Kazu sebagai Chunky?" tanyanya asal.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku suka panggilan itu," jawab Sasuke. "Jadi, tanggal lahirmu?" ia melanjutkan pertanyaan awalnya.

"Desember tanggal dua puluh tujuh," Hinata kembali memainkan jemarinya di surai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hanya selisih beberapa bulan dariku kalau begitu, aku bulan Juli," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya, Tuan Uchiha," ledek Hinata.

"Aku hanya bergumam pada diriku sendiri, oke?" Sasuke berdecih atas sikap menyebalkan Hinata.

Lebih banyak pertanyaan terlempar. Dari yang paling dasar seperti tentang kesukaan masing-masing, hingga merambat kepada hal-hal dalam kehidupan mereka. Sasuke masih nyaman merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata dan Hinata pun belum memprotesnya. Beberapa kali Hinata memukul pelan lengan atau dada Sasuke saat dikirannya lelaki itu melemparkan pertanyaan atau jawaban yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau memang tipikal yang terbiasa hidup santai, Sasuke? Kau terlihat tidak pernah serius dalam setiap hal yang kau lakukan," lontar Hinata saat ia mendapat giliran untuk bertanya.

"Hn, contohnya?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan mata terpejam.

Hinata mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Seperti tadi, kau terdengar seperti tak terlalu peduli dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Maksudmu saat aku bilang tidak akan dipecat?" Sasuke masih yaman dengan posisi awalnya.

"Hmm, itu juga."

"Yah... Itachi memang tega saja untuk memecatku, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak ingin kakek memotong kuncir kebanggaannya," Sasuke terkekeh, matanya terbuka menatap Hinata yang balik melemparkan tatapan bingung. "Aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku, Hinata. Bosku adalah kakakku sendiri," jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Pantas saja," Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bilang hidupku sangat santai. Jawabannya adalah ya," Sasuke memainkan surai Hinata yang jatuh hingga pinggang wanita itu. "Aku merupakan anak bungsu, juga cucu terakhir. Ibu dan kakekku sangat memanjakanku, terutama kakek, tak peduli seberapa liarnya aku, aku tetaplah kesayangannya. Aku hidup dengan mudah di bawah nama keluargaku. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku cenderung bersikap seperti seorang bajingan tidak bertanggung jawab selama ini," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke heran saat tiba-tiba lelaki itu terkekeh tak jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku membawa Chunky pulang ke rumah orang tuaku dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku sudah memiliki anak."

"Drama?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Mungkin ibuku, dia selalu bereaksi berlebihan atas apapun," jawab Sasuke. "Omong-omong soal keluarga, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke tahu Hinata mengerti pertanyaannya, wanita itu hanya mengulur waktu seperti biasa.

"Selama ini kau tinggal sendirian, dimana keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Di Hokkaido," gumam Hinata singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau mau tahu alasan jujur atau bohong?" Hinata menyentil pelan ujung hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Kita masih memainkan permainan kejujuran kalau kau lupa."

"Baiklah," Hinata menghela nafas, namun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Jadi..." Sasuke memancing.

"Aku kabur dari rumah," jawab Hinata ringan.

"Apa?" Sasuke terlonjak, tanpa sadar mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Matanya melebar meminta penjelasan kepada Hinata. "Jangan bilang ini karena kau hamil saat itu?" mata Sasuke menyipit.

Hinata terkekeh. "Itu hanya salah satu alasannya."

Oniks Sasuke masih tajam menuntut detail dari Hinata.

"Aku dan ayahku... hubungan kami sedang tidak baik saat itu."

Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan, kali ini ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Ayah memintaku menerima perjodohan yang ia buat dengan sahabat lamanya. Aku menolak secara halus. Mereka tetap bersikeras sampai akhirnya aku terang-terangan mengatakan aku tidak mau di hadapannya juga keluarga sahabatnya itu. Ayah murka karena aku dianggap mempermalukannya," ujar Hinata menerawang.

"Kau benar-benar tipikal yang sulit diatur ya, Hinata?" komentar Sasuke asal, tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata untuk kemudian ia benamkan wajahnya di perut wanita itu. "Hanya karena itu kau kabur?" ujarnya agak teredam karena wajahnya yang masih terbenam.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan," Sasuke tak mengubah posisinya.

"Aku jadi seperti mendongengimu, Sasuke," Hinata terkekeh.

Sasuke ikut tertawa, membuat perut Hinata agak tergelitik karena getar yang Sasuke buat. "Aku janji tidak akan tertidur sebelum selesai," ujarnya. "Yah, walaupun kuakui pangkuanmu ini memang nyaman sekali."

"Dasar," Hinata memutar bola mata meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya.

"Lanjutkan," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, aku masih tahan meski ayahku tidak berhenti membahas hal itu bahkan sampai beberapa minggu setelahnya. Hingga aku akhirnya jengkel. Ditambah masalah di tempat kerja yang sama sekali tak membantu?"

"Di tempat kerja?"

"Saat itu aku merupakan karyawan baru yang dengan sangat sialnya mendapatkan bos paling mesum di jagat raya. Awalnya memang hanya pelecehan secara verbal ringan, hingga akhirnya dia bilang ingin meniduriku berapapun harganya," nada Hinata menajam, teringat mantan bosnya itu.

"Wow," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku mungkin akan merasa seperti malaikat jika bersanding dengannya," tambahnya mengironikan.

"Memang... level brengsekmu masih jauh dibawahnya," balas Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Malam itu aku sampai pada titik jenuh. Aku pergi sendiri ke salah satu bar, berniat sedikit minum untuk sekedar mengurangi stress karena semua hal konyol itu. Tapi aku malah berakhir tidur dengan lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba ingin berkenalan denganku," Hinata kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku?" senyum kecil tersemat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Hinata mengedikkan bahu pelan, merasa Sasuke pasti sudah tahu jelas jawabannya.

"Dan saat kau menyadari kehamilanmu, kau kabur dari rumah?" tebak Sasuke.

"Begitulah."

"Jadi ayahmu tidak pernah tahu jika kau memiliki seorang putra?"

"Aku takut akan reaksinya, Sasuke," Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku membuatnya terhina dengan menolak perjodohan yang dibuatnya dan malah memiliki anak diluar pernikahan. Menurutmu apa yang akan ayahku rasakan?" tanya Hinata balik.

Sasuke diam, matanya memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Tentu saja, hanya ada dua kemungkinan atas jawaban itu. Ayah Hinata akan makin murka, atau merasa gagal. Dan keduanya bukanlah perasaan yang mengenakkan. Ia mengerti keputusan Hinata tapi di sisi lain ia menganggap Hinata mengambil langkah yang salah karena melepas diri dari keluarganya.

"Hinata," Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terduduk di samping Hinata.

"Ya?" dua iris yang sama sekali kontras itu bertubrukan.

"Apa kau ingin menikah?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke.

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda tak terlalu memahami pertanyaan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke layar televisi yang memang sudah dimatikan di tengah permainan mereka sebelumnya. "Jangan beranggapan aku sedang melamarmu sekarang, aku hanya bertanya," jelas Sasuke. Oh tentu saja, Sasuke masihlah Sasuke yang memandang tabu ikatan pernikahan.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian menjawab. "Tentu."

"Hn?" kali ini Sasuke yang merasa tak jelas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menikah. Bukankah itu impian semua wanita?" jawab Hinata ringan.

Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata dengan seringai kecil. Tanpa kata lagi, ia perlahan memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata kemudian menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Mereka berpangutan cukup lama, beberapa kali membuat jeda pendek hanya untuk sekedar mengisi ruang paru-paru mereka.

Hingga bukan hanya bibir mereka yang saling bermain. Tangan masing-masing ikut bergerak, menyentuh segala milik lawan main yang bisa dijangkaunya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke kini berada di atas Hinata, dengan posisi berlutut mengurung pangkuan Hinata dengan kedua kakinya.

Kontak intim diantara mereka selalu membara dan tak pernah membosankan. Hal yang membuat Sasuke seakan kecanduan akan sentuhan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti di tengah permainan sekali mereka memulai.

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang mengurung Hinata di atas sofa, Sasuke terus menyerang bibir wanita itu, membuat Hinata beberapa kali kelabakan menangani sifat buas Sasuke. Namun itu tak membuat Hinata mendorong Sasuke menjauh, toh ia juga menikmatinya.

Saat ciuman basah Sasuke beralih ke ceruk lehernya, Hinata merasakan seringai lelaki itu terbentuk di permukaan kulitnya. Tapi Hinata tak mengatakan apapun, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Otaknya seakan kosong karena sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ini pernah terjadi, bukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah menggigit kecil telinga Hinata. Kilasan dirinya menyentuh Hinata degan cara yang sama datang dan berlalu dengan cepat.

"Huh?" respon Hinata dengan pikiran yang masih berkabut.

"Malam itu..." Sasuke menghujani rahang Hinata dengan kecupan ringan. "Kita melakukannya di sofa, bukan?" seringainya.

Hinata berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian menangkup wajah Sasuke agar mereka saling bertatap. Hinata masih dengan senyumnya dan Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

"Kita memulainya di sofa," koreksi Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa pendek dan tanpa buang waktu lagi kembali memangut bibir Hinata.

Kain berceceran. Erangan. Hawa panas. Desah. Keringat. Dan yang lainnya hanya hanya mereka berdua yang rasakan. Begitulah malam itu berakhir. Menjadi satu malam yang menambah panjang daftar malam-malam panas mereka.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Kinda short, sorry...**

 **Saya awalnya ngga nyangka bakal ada lebih dari satu adegan menjurus disini, jadi saya pindahin rate nya**

 **Anyway, fic ini niatnya emang dibuat lempeng tanpa konflik berarti. Jadi yang nunggu drama, better stop bcs it aint coming.  
Dan yang nanya kenapa Sasu lupa, apa dia punya penyakit atau kecelakaan. Neither of these. Disini Sasu pure lupa ggr emang dia halfassedjerk yang ngga peduli siapa yang dia pernah tidurin *uhuk***

 **Dan mudah-mudahan sedikit detail dari Hinata bisa bikin kalian punya gambaran tentang masa lalu mereka. Masalahnya saya bener-bener belon bisa nyusun itu jadi flashback yang utuh hhuhuhu t.t**

 **Thank you so much guyyss... love ya, toodleess~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai," senyum lebar secara otomatis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke setelah pintu di hadapannya dibuka.

Hinata memasang wajah datar, matanya meneliti lelaki yang muncul di hadapannya itu dari atas sampai bawah sebelum kembali menatap ke wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku mampir tanpa alasan?"

"Tidak, sih, tapi kau melakukannya terlalu sering, dan itu membuatku sedikit curiga kau punya agenda terselubung mengingat kau adalah seorang lelaki yang sibuk," Hinata kembali masuk ke apartemen, membiarkan pintu terbuka, tanda izin bagi Sasuke masuk meski ia tak mengutarakannya.

"Ini sabtu malam, aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun," Sasuke melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya, matanya bekerja secara otomatis memindai seisi ruang tengah apartemen Hinata.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari jelajah mata Sasuke.

"Dimana gumpalan lemak favoritku?" Sasuke menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya sebelum mematikan televisi. "Dia di kamarnya."

"Baiklah, aku ingin memberinya ini," respon Sasuke dengan senyum penuh, tangannya mengangkat boneka lumba-lumba yang masih terbungkus plastik transparan.

"Mainannya masih banyak, Sasuke," Hinata menghela nafas, sedikit tak nyaman dengan sifat memanjakan Sasuke yang benar-benar sulit dibendung.

"Semakin banyak, semakin ramai, semakin bagus," Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berjalan ke kamar Kazuki.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya sebelum masuk dan ia mendapati Kazuki duduk di lantai dengan mainan mengelilinginya namun tangannya kini memegang satu mainan yang merupakan pemberian Sakura. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, Sasuke cukup tak menduga wanita itu terlihat begitu menerima putusnya hubungan mereka. _Well_ , setidaknya Sakura terlihat bertingkah biasa saja saat mereka bertemu kembali minggu lalu.

Sakura memang sudah seharusnya mudah menerima keadaan mengingat dialah yang memutuskan Sasuke terlebih dahuli, lagipula masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik untuknya selain Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia merasa telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang ingin ia jaga.

"Chunky," panggil Sasuke.

"Chuu Chuu!" si bayi reflek memutar kepalanya ke sumber panggilan setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum merangkang cepat ke arah Sasuke. "Daa da!"

"Hei, apa kabar, Bung?" Sasuke memperlihatkan bakal mainan baru kepada si bayi kemudian melepas bungkus platiknya sebelum mengangkat Kazuki pada gendongannya.

Perhatian Kazuki otomatis terserap kepada benda lembut yang Sasuke bawa, jarinya mulai menunjuk-nunjuk. "Daa da cheku ku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi ini untukmu," Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi tembang putranya itu.

Kedua tangan Kazuki meraih, mengambil alih boneka lumba-lumba itu dari Sasuke kemudian tawa senangnya meledak mengisi ruangan, tubuhnya berguncang gembira di dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan si bayi kembali ke lantai dan membiarkan Kazuki merangkang membawa mainan barunya ke dekat boks tempat tidur. Kazuki meletakkan boneka barunya di bawah boksnya.

"Kau mau makan? Aku membuat pasta," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, dia masih saja suka menyembunyikan mainannya di bawah situ?"

"Tidak akan ada perubahan berarti hanya dalam dua minggu, Sasuke," Hinata memutar bola matanya lagi mendengar komentar Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menghadap Kazuki. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah si bayi yang kebetulan tengah melihat ke arahnya, membuat si bayi kembali tertawa sebelum Sasuke mengikuti Hinata keluar kamar.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke saat berhasil menyusul Hinata di dapur. "Aku agak sibuk belakangan ini."

"Yeah, kau harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Kau sudah mengatakannya," respon Hinata, sebenarnya ia agak tak mengerti untuk apa kata maaf Sasuke diucapkan. Hinata meletakkan sepiring pasta di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengantarnya ke tempatku kembali mulai besok," ujar Sasuke, tangannya mulai memainkan garpu yang disediakan.

Hinata menghela nafas kemudian duduk di seberang Sasuke. "Sasuke, untuk sekarang kupikir aku bisa mengurusnya, maksudku... kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini, pasti sulit."

"Sebelumnya memang sulit, tapi tidak lagi. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya, setiap malam bersamanya selalu menyenangkan," aku Sasuke meyakinkan. "Kami sering menonton film, kau tahu, _well_ , sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar menontonnya, tapi begitulah, kami sering bermain. Dia sering _poop_ juga, dan itu salah satu hal menjengkelkannya. Eh tapi, kau sadar tidak kalau dia sangat lucu saat sedang _poop_?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau aneh, setidaknya habiskan dulu makananmu sebelum membicarakan tentang itu," komentarnya. "Tapi baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya besok."

Sasuke meletakkan garpunya dan menjilat bibirnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi terlipat di atas meja. _Skinship_ ringan seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi, Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa menyentuh Hinata. Namun keduanya tetap tidak dapat melewatkan gelitik di perut mereka setiap kali melakukan kontak fisik.

"Kau tahu... aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku saat dia... memanggilku daada. Tapi kupikir, itulah rasanya menjadi ayah, bukan? Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Tapi kau... tentu kita selalu bertemu setiap kau mengantarnya ke tempatku, hanya saja..." Sasuke menggigit lidahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Rasanya aku butuh durasi yang lebih lama."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku... uhh... kau tahu aku selalu memberikan Chunky hadiah. Jadi kupikir aku juga perlu melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Hinata berkediap dua kali, masih menyerap kalimat Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu mengambang. "Seperti?"

"Kau... apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke. "Di tempatku?"

"Apa?" mata Hinata melebar, tangannya reflek menarik diri. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, bukan?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Dan kupikir ini sangat bagus untuk Chunky... juga kita," ujarnya dengan nada yang lembut. "Begini, aku tahu aku brengsek, tapi aku bisa berubah, kurasa. _Well_ , untuk urusan itu aku pikir kau lebih bisa menilainya," jelas Sasuke, dan Hinata tahu lelaki itu serius sekarang. "Hinata, kita memiliki seorang anak, dan dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tidak yakin bisa jauh darinya dan aku tidak ingin hanya bersamanya setiap jam enam hingga sepuluh malam. Atau bersamamu hanya pada saat kita memiliki kesempatan bertemu. Jadi ya, aku mau kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Uh, _well_..." Hinata meneguk salivanya sendiri dan matanya meliar meski ia memasang tampang datar. "Maksudku kita belum... aku merasa kita belum cukup terbiasa satu sama lain, Sasuke. Aku... pindah denganmu itu... merupakan langkah besar untukku."

"Hey ayolah, aku belum memintamu untuk menikah denganku," sela Sasuke yang sukses membuat aliran darah Hinata naik ke pipinya. "Kita bisa menjalaninya perlahan. Aku benar menyukaimu, apa kau menyukaiku?" dan yeah, Sasuke memang tipikal yang payah dalam bertingkah romantis.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, masih belum menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Aku ingin tetap bersamamu dan anak kita."

"Aku mau saja, Sasuke, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengenalmu dua tahun lalu, dan kau tahu apa, jika aku tidak kehilangan kesempatan itu, aku yakin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum ini," uh oh, apa tadi disebutkan Sasuke bukan tipaikal pria romantis? Karena sepertinya penyataan yang satu itu perlu diralat.

Hinata akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil yang dibalas senyuman penuh Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap, kemudian senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Kau tahu, aku agak iri. Sepertinya Chunky lebih banyak membawa gen milikmu. Dia sangat manis, sepertimu," goda Sasuke.

"Cih, kata-katamu menggelikan," cibir Hinata menahan senyuman. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan hendak keluar dari dapur. "Mau nonton Timmy Time?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku menontonnya hampir setiap malam," rengek Sasuke dalam protesnya.

"Itu favorit Kazu," kekeh Hinata, ia keluar dari dapur untuk kemudian kembali dengan menggendong Kazuki. Kazuki yang melihat Sasuke disana menjadi lebih aktif, tangannya meraih-raih ke arah Sasuke. "Papamu sedang makan, Sayang," cegah Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke meletakkan garpunya, berdiri kemudian mengitari meja untuk menghampiri Kazuki. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat Kazuki dari Hinata. "Kau mau melihat Timmy Time, Chunky?" tanyanya.

"Chimu chimu!" Kazuki berguncag di gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan televisi, memilih salurannya kemudian meletakkan Kazuki di atas sofa. Ia kemudian kembali ke dapur menyadari sesuatu tertinggal di sana. Sekembalinya ke ruang tengah, Sasuke melihat Hinata telah duduk di samping Kazuki yang kini menggenggam biskuit.

Dari belakang, Sasuke memperhatikan keduanya. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia begitu menginginkan kehisupan seperti ini. _Well_ , sebelumnya ia bersikeras menentang pemikiran untuk berkeluarga, namun mungkin prinsip itu menghangus dari hidupnya. Sekarang ia ingin menjadi ayah yang bisa Kazuki banggakan.

"Hinata," panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke duduk di lengan sofa di samping Hinata, jemarinya sedikit memainkan rambut Hinata yang tergerai. Dan saat Hinata menengok ke arahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Aku serius. Tinggallah bersamaku. Itu akan jadi pilihan terbaik untukmu dan Chunky," Sasuke melirikkan matanya sejenak ke arah Kazuki yang telah membangun dunianya sendiri bersama Timmy Time-nya. Bayi itu kini sibuk menguncangkan badan bulatnya mengikuti alunan lagu pembuka Timmy Time. "Dan aku juga tentunya," lanjutnya.

Hinata meringsut mendekat, kelapanya ia sandarkan di lengan Sasuke. Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar, senyum antara bahagia dan geli. Bahagia atas apa yang Sasuke katakan, dan geli saat ia mencoba membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan rahasia kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya... bukan hanya aku, kau dan Kazu," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke terkesiap, membuat Hinata memisahkan kepala dari lengan lelaki itu. Matanya menatap Hinata penuh tanya. "Apa aku melewatkan seseorang?" alis Sasuke setangkat separuh.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, menahan kekehannya. "Coba tebak."

Sasuke meneguk salivanya setelah satu dugaan muncul di kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan itu," matanya melebar siaga.

"Yap."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Iya," Hinata tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Katakan padaku kau bercanda!" oniks Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat ketika kelopaknya semakin melebar.

"Kau benar! Kazu akan memiliki adik bayi," dan itulah jawaban Hinata yang sukses memucatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku beberapa detik dengan bibir terbuka sebelum bergumam. "Kurasa aku ingin mati."

Hinata masih tertawa dengan reaksi Sasuke yang merupakan pemandangan yang begitu menghiburnya.

"Chunky versi 2.0? Permisi sebentar, aku perlu menampar diriku sendiri."

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter kemarin Hina cerita kalo dia sebelumnya dijodohin. Sebenernya saya buat itu cuma sebagai 'cerita', saya sendiri ngga punya pemikiran tentang siapa yang dijodohin. Tapi baca komentar yang masuk, kayanya lucu juga bayangin kalo ternyata Sasu yang mau dijodohin sama Hina :v**

 **Eniwey... kelar... kelar... we'll miss you babies *sobs***

 **Makasih guys udah ngikutin secara antusias*coret* fic ini. You guys are amazing, I had such a great time writing this story. Toodlesss...**

 **Satu eniwey lagi... OMAKE DIBAWAH GUYYSS~~~**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Omake**

"Mereka sangat indah, bukan?" Hinata bergumam, tubuhnya ia senderkan pada bahu kiri Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di lantai, memerhatikan anak-anak mereka di tengah kamar tak jauh dari jangkauan tempat mereka duduk. Sasuke sedikit melirik Hinata yang masih menatap kedua buah hatinya lalu mengecup pelipis Hinata kemudian pipinya. Selanjutnya tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, membuat wajah ayu wanita itu sedikit mendongak untuk kemudian ia daratkan kecupan singkat di bibir yang kini sudah seperti menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Tepat sepertimu," ujarnya di sela kecupan itu. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagian sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih kepada Hinata karena telah memberinya kebahagiaan ini.

Hinata membalas kecupan singkat Sasuke. Dengan senyum kecil bibirnya meraih bibir Sasuke cepat sebelum kembali memberikan atensinya kepada kedua balitanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya kepada kita?!" kini Sasuke mendengus kesal, sama sekali ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Manik hitamnya memicing menatap Kazuki yang tengah menyusun boneka dan mainannya hingga mengellingi sang adik yang tengah tertidur.

Hinata terkekeh, baginya itu merupakan pemandangan yang manis. "Biarkan, itu artinya dia menyayangi Kia," responnya pada gerutuan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menyentuh putriku barang sebentar saja!" nada bicaranya meninggi.

Uchiha Kiarra. Itulah nama yang Sasuke sendiri pilihkan untuk anak kedua mereka. Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menamai putri mereka sendiri tanpa protes. Toh ia sudah memilihkan nama untuk Kazuki, jadi mungkin lebih adil jika Sasuke mendapat haknya saat ini.

Kepala Kazuki berputar untuk menatap ayahnya yang menurutnya terlalu berisik. Kazuki bergumam tak jelas dengan ekspresi wajah terganggu tepat ke arah Sasuke, seakan memberitahukan sang ayah kalau suaranya itu bisa membangunkan Kiarra. Kazuki kemudian tangannya meraih ringan lengan kecil adik perempuannya, menepuknya pelan meski Kiarra sama selaki tak terganggu tidurnya.

Sasuke mengerang rendah. Sejak Kiarra lahir, Kazuki seperti berubah menjadi musuhnya. Sasuke hampir tak pernah bisa menyentuh putrinya saat Kazuki terbangun karena putranya itu akan selalu berada di samping Kiarra.

Dan jika Sasuke memaksa mendekat ke dalam zona mereka, Kazuki akan mulai marah-marah, berteriak hingga menangis yang akhirnya akan membangunkan Kiarra yang memang belum genap berusia dua bulan.

Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke juga melihat kelakuan putranya itu begitu lucu dan manis. Kazuki benar-benar terlihat sangat menyayangi Kiarra. Ia bahkan memberikan semua mainannya untuk sang adik, termasuk hamster yang dulu Sasuke hadiahkan untuknya.

Hingga sekarang, Kazuki tak memperbolehkan Sasuke maupun Hinata duduk di dekat Kiarra saat dia bermain dengan adik perempuannya itu. Walaupun pada nyatanya kanya Kazuki yang bermain karena Kiarra tengah terlelap.

Kazuki mengambil botol susu miliknya kemudian meletakkannya di samping Kiarra bersama mainannya yang lain. "Kii muu Kii," gumamnya sambil duduk menatap sang adik.

Sekarang, itulah yang Kazuki lakukan setiap hari. Menunggui sang adik. Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin bocah itu mengingat apa itu Timmy Time.

"Posesif sekali," cibir Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Saat mereka besar, sepertinya Kazu akan mempersulit teman kencan Kia," tangan kanan Hinata melingkari lengan Sasuke, kepalanya jatuh di bahu lelaki itu.

"Oh, kalau masalah itu mungkin aku akan membantu Chunky," Sasuke menyeringai tajam. "Aku akan memastikan siapapun bocah itu agar mengerti bahwa dia harus lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk bersanding dengan putriku!"

Hinata menengok menatap Sasuke dengan alis berkerut dan ekspresi tidak terima. Kasihan putrinya nanti. Bisa-bisa Kiarra menjadi jomblo abadi karena ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun belum sempat melayangkan protes, Sasuke menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, Hinata..." pangilnya, tatapannya masih tak meninggalkan kedua malaikat kecil mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Ayo menikah," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Huh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menuntut kalimat yang lebih jelas dari Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu ayo menikah," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan cepat seperti membaca kalimat tanpa tanda baca, pandangannya masih tak teralihkan dari Kazuki dan Kiarra.

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

Hinata tertawa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ini benar-benar lamaran yang jauh dari impianku," ujar Hinata di sela tawanya. "Duduk di lantai mengawasi dua bayi, tanpa cincin dan kata romantis. Tipikal Uchiha Sasuke sekali," meski mengatakan itu, sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan dengan lamaran dadakan Sasuke.

"Cincin bisa menyusul dan kita bisa beromantis ria saat kita hanya berdua du kamar nanti," Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengan aku disini bersamamu dan anak-anak kita, bukankah cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ametisnya manatap oniks di hadapannya dengan lembut. Beberapa detik mereka menahan tatapan mereka terhadap masing-masing sebelum wajah Hinata bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lelaki itu. Kali ini bukan ciuman singkat, Hinata sedikit melumat bibir tipis ayah dari kedua buah hatinya itu.

"Wow wow," Sasuke melepas kontak bibir mereka menyadari keagresifan Hinata. "Kau melumatku di hadapan anak-anak. Padahal kukira kau mengancamku agar tidak meracuni pikiran mereka."

"Kia terlelap dan Kazu terlalu fokus pada adiknya," balas Hinata.

"Oh," alis Sasuke meninggi, kemudian menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu," kini Sasuke menyerang balik Hinata terlebih dahulu. Bibir juga lidahnya bermain secara aktif bersama bibir Hinata. Mereka begitu menikmatinya. Panas, namun tak terkesan terburu. Hingga Sasuke kembali menjaraki sedikit bibir mereka. "Omong-omong, apa itu artinya ya," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Hinata, kening mereka bersentuhan ringan.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak lamaran lelaki yang merupakan ayah dari anak-anakku, bukan?" Hinata menjawab rendah, senyum manis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Apalagi jika aku juga mencintai lelaki itu."

Mata Sasuke melebar sekejap, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata hanya untuk menangkup wajah wanita itu. Senyum lebar yang menawan muncul di wajah rupawannya. "Sial! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Hinata," ia menggeleng pelan, tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh satu tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya. Ia tak berkomentar apapun. Seakan merasa Sasuke cukup mengerti apa yang ada di dalam hatinya hanya lewat tatapan. Beberapa saat hingga Sasuke kembali membuka mulut.

"Oke, berarti kita sepakat," air wajah Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi dirinya yang angkuh. "Lusa kita ke Hokkaido untuk menemui ayahmu kemudian baru kita temui keluargaku."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Lelaki ini benar-benar...

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng. "Aku hanya berharap orang tua kita tidak jantungan saat kita berkunjung."

"Kuharap juga begitu," Sasuke tertawa lepas sebelum kembali mengecup kening Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, dan anak-anak kita," ditariknya Hinata dalam dekapannya. Matanya kembali mentap sayang kedua makhluk kecil di kamar itu.

"Aku juga," Hinata menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sasuke. "Aku mencintai kalian."

 **.**


	8. Extra Chapter

**Daddy's Baby**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! SUPER Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 _ **Credit to**_ _ **ShellaNurainiPuspita**_

 _ **Terima kasih udah mau bantuin saya bikin extra chap ini. Kalo diinget ini udah tiga bulan sejak kamu bantu saya, tapi maaf baru bisa rampungin sekarang karena yah... I'm too lazy for my own good, sorry T.T**_

 _ **Kedepannya, I hope you enjoy writing your very own work. Keep writing :***_

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap lelaki bersurai hitam pekat yang duduk dengan gelisah tepat di hadapannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Orang-orang yang melihat mungkin akan berpikir pria tua itu tengah mengintimidasi lelaki di hadapannya. Padahal Hiashi sendiri hanya butuh waktu sebelum ia nantinya membuka topik utama dengan lelaki itu.

Pasalnya kejutan yang ia dapat malam ini terlalu besar. Terlalu tak disangkanya. Putrinya yang kabur sekitar tiga tahun lalu tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya kembali dengan seorang lelaki dewasa juga dua balita.

Keterkejutan Hiashi semakin menumpuk ketika Hyuuga Hinata—sang putri—mengatakan bahwa kedua balita itu adalah cucunya dan lelaki yang datang bersama putrinya itu merupakan ayah biologis kedua balita itu.

Dengan menekan segala rasa rindu, senang, haru, marah juga berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya, Hiashi terlebih dulu mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk menidurkan dua balita yang sudah terlelap itu di kamar dan menyuruh putrinya itu untuk tetap di dalam sana sampai ia selesai bicara dengan lelaki yang dibawa Hinata.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang, manik ametisnya tak meninggalkan sosok muda di hadapannya. "Kau bilang namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya tenang.

"Iya," lelaki itu—Uchiha Sasuke—menjawab, berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan topeng raut tenangnya meskipun ujung jemari tangan dan kakinya sudah mendingin karena gugup.

"Kau ayah dari kedua anak Hinata?" suara yang digunakan Hiashi terdengar seperti air yang mengalir, sangat tenang, namun malah berefek kuat hingga Sasuke merasa rambut di tengkuknya berdiri.

"Benar," Sasuke diam-diam menelan liurnya yang mendadak terasa seperti batu yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.

Hiashi menghela napas lagi, rasanya sesak mengetahui putri kecilnya memiliki keluarga kecil tanpa memberitahukan dirinya. Seperti ia dikhianati darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi Hiashi tahu putrinya bukan orang yang akan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa alasan mendasar.

Mata Hiashi memicing ke arah Sasuke, ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di sini. Jika putrinya itu telah memiliki keluarga bahagia, untuk alasan apa ia bersembunyi darinya? Dan Hiashi yakin lelaki di hadapannya itu tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau suami Hinata?" tanya Hiashi singkat.

Sasuke tercekat, mendadak kehilangan suaranya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa ia baru akan menikahi putri pria tua itu? Tapi jika ia mengatakannya apa ada jaminan bahwa _katana_ yang menjadi pajangan dinding ruang tengah rumah ini tidak akan menjadi pemutus nyawanya?

Hiashi masih belum menarik satu otot wajah pun untuk berekspresi, namun ia sudah mendapati fakta yang tak ia sukai sebagai jawaban atas kediaman Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak menikah?" tebak Hiashi, sekarang nada menuduh lebih kental dari kata-kata sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali meneguk liur yang terasa tak habis-habis di rongga mulutnya sebelum membuka mulut untuk sekedar membela diri. "Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat," jawabnya.

"Kau menghamili putriku dua kali dan baru akan menikahinya?!" murka yang dirasa Hiashi masih cukup terkendali hingga tak sampai terpancar di wajah tuanya.

"Aku... ka-kami... maksudku..." Sasuke tak bisa menemukan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Skak-mat baginya dari Hiashi.

Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia bahkan sempat tak mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dan anak pertama mereka. Bisa-bisa Hiashi mencapnya sebagai lelaki tak bertanggung jawab dan tak memberikan restu kepadanya untuk menikahi Hinata. Yah, walaupun label itu separuh benar sih untuknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Beberapa hal terjadi, jadi... beginilah," ujar Sasuke rendah dengan kepala setengah tertunduk, otak jeniusnya tak dapat mencari alasan lain.

Hiashi menggeleng pelan. Pastinya memang ada yang terjadi sehingga mereka baru memutuskan untuk datang pada Hiashi sekarang. Tapi rasanya tak pantas bagi Hiashi menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke seorang. Baginya Hinata juga harus terlibat saat ia menanyakan hal yang sama itu kembali kepada mereka.

"Jadi benar namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" Hiashi menanyakan ulang pertanyaan pembuka mereka.

Kening Sasuke berkerut ringan, mengapa pria itu menanyakan namanya lagi? Memangnya apa yang salah? Namun Sasuke tak menyuarakan komentar apapun selain mengiyakan. "Benar."

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam malam ini Hiashi menghela napas. Kali ini tatapannya lebih santai. "Beristirahatlah," ujarnya kepada Sasuke, ia kemudian meraih cangkir teh hijaunya untuk ia sesap isinya tanpa melirik Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali. Itu saja? Sungguh hanya itu? Dalam hatinya Sasuke berdecak enteng, kembali merasa hebat. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja didera gugup setengah mati.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa, membungkuk di hadapan Hiashi sebelum beranjak ke arah tangga menuju pintu kamar yang dimasuki Hinata, mengabaikan pelayan yang sebenarnya sudah siap mengantarnya. Namun belum anak tangga ketiga ia jejaki, suara Hiashi menghentikannya.

"Kamar tamunya ada di lantai bawah," ujar Hiashi tanpa menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membalik tubuh. "Huh?" tatapan bertanya terarah pada Hiashi.

Barulah Hiashi mengangkat kepala setelah kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang kembali membuat Sasuke bergidik. "Kau tidak berniat untuk tidur di kamar putriku, bukan?"

"Kenapa ti—eh..." jawaban spontan Sasuke mendadak terpotong oleh pemikirannya sendiri saat Sasuke menyadari ke arah mana ujaran Hiashi barusan. "Tentu saja tidak," koreksi Sasuke cepat dan berusaha terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Hiashi masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku hanya... ingin melihat anak-anak," kilah Sasuke saat mendapati tatapan tak percaya dari Hiashi.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka besok. Pelayan akan mengantarmu ke kamar," ujar Hiashi final tanpa berusaha memperpanjang masalah.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baik. Terima kasih," balasnya rendah kemudian bergerak mengikuti satu pelayan yang juga sudah menyeret kopernya.

Hiashi melirik sosok lelaki itu sampai menghilang di balik dinding ruang tengah. Hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu. Ia kemudian berdiri, melangkah menuju telepon rumah yang diletakkan di atas meja di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Tangannya meraih catatan kecil berisi coretan nomor-nomor penting. Dikebatnya beberapa lebar hingga ia menemukan nomor yang ia cari. Hiashi menekan nomor-nomor itu kemudian menunggu teleponnya tersambung.

..

...

..

Hinata segera berdiri dari ranjang ketika ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang memang sejak awal tak ditutupnya dengan sempurna. Pancaran matanya menyiratkan banyak emosi yang bercampur saat ia melihat sang ayah lagi, namun dari sekian banyak emosi itu, perasaan bersalah lah yang paling mendominasi.

"Ayah," Hinata mencicit saat ayahnya mengambil posisi duduk di kursi riasnya dengan menghadap ke ranjang.

"Ke mana saja selama ini?" tanya sang ayah.

Hinata diam, ia gigit bibir bawahnya pelan berusaha menekan kegugupan yang ia rasakan. "Maaf, Ayah," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

Hiashi memandang putrinya itu, tak ada kemarahan pada pantulan manik kelabunya. "Seharusnya kau bicara pada ayah. Bukan langsung memutuskan untuk melarikan diri."

Hinata masih diam, ia memiliki argumen tersendiri. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakannya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa pada dulu awalnya ia masih akan berdiskusi tentang masalah mereka namun urung karena ia keburu hamil tanpa tahu di mana ayah dari bayinya.

"Jika saja kau mengatakan sejak awal bahwa alasanmu menolak perjodohan yang ayah buat karena sudah memiliki lelaki lain, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Hinata membiarkan sang ayah berspekulasi demikian. Bahwa dirinya kabur dari perjodohan itu karena ingin bersama Sasuke. Padahal faktanya saat itu ia malah sama sekali belum kenal betul manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ayah tanyakan, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ujar Hiashi, ia berdiri bergerak mendekati Hinata dan memeluk ringan putrinya itu. Tak ada kata yang keluar namun suasana yang mereka rasakan begitu jelasnya mengatakan bahwa orang tua tunggal itu merindukan putrinya.

Hinata membalas pelukan sang ayah meski awalnya cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, ia mengenal Hyuuga Hiashi bukanlah seorang yang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya dengan gamblang.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah," ujar Hinata lagi, tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipi kanannya.

Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdeham kikuk. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum haru kepadanya.

..

...

..

Uchiha Itachi bersandar malas di sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Penat masih kental dirasakannya karena pekerjaan. Siang tadi ia agak memaksakan diri menyelesaikan urusan kantornya agar bisa leluasa menggunakan akhir pekan esok hari.

Manik hitamnya memandang televisi layar datar dengan tatapan malas. Hatinya dongkol tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menggerutu. Ia menyalahkan adik kesayangannya, Uchiha Sasuke, atas segala kesengsaraannya sore ini. Pasalnya, sang adik malah mengambil izin tanpa alasan yang jelas di saat kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, adiknya itu memang jadi terlihat sok sibuk dengan keperluannya di luar kantor belakangan ini. Itachi jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan adik bodohnya itu terlibat sindikat kelompok _yakuza_ di luar sana.

Tapi ah... Itachi tahu Sasuke itu dari sekolah dasar pun paling malas dengan kegiatan organisasi dan semacamnya. Karena _yakuza_ juga merupakan bentuk organisasi, jadi kemungkinan adiknya terlibat seperti itu mungkin kurang dari dua persen.

Itachi menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sih? Tentang adiknya lagi. Padahal belum tentu Sasuke bodoh itu memikirkannya juga. Iya, kan? Itachi jadi manyun tanpa sebab pasti.

Manik hitam Itachi yang tak sepenuhnya terlihat karena kelopaknya yang layu semakin tenggelam. Perlahan lelaki itu menutup matanya, dalam angan berjalan menuju awan impian. Suasana ruang tamu pun begitu mendukung, cocok untuk menjadi nina bobonya. Begitu sejuk, begitu tenang, begitu...

Krriiing... krriiing...

Seperti raganya baru dijatuhkan dari lantai lima belas, Itachi tersentak seketika telepon rumah yang tersedia di ruangan itu berdering nyaring melalap habis hening nina bobonya. Itachi mendengus, ia melirik jam besar yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Hampir pukul sembilan. Seharusnya sudah jadi waktu yang buruk untuk menghubungi seseorang kecuali secara personal. Gerutunya dalam hati. Namun ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu meski dengan separuh hati. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum melakukan sapaan.

"Halo. Di sini kediaman Uchiha," bukanya, menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar berwibawa di tengah rasa kantuknya.

" _Ini aku, Hiashi,_ " balas orang di ujung sana.

"Oh, paman. Ini, Itachi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi. Bukan Itachi tak sopan, hanya saja Itachi cukup mengenal kolega ayahnya ini merupakan pria yang memiliki karakter sebelas-dua belas dengan ayahnya. Sama-sama tidak suka basa-basi.

Itachi tahu Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan kolega dekat sang ayah, hanya itu, ia tak tahu banyak soal relasi keduanya lebih dalam. Ia lebih mengenal Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai paman dari teman sekampusnya dulu.

" _Bisa kau sambungkan aku dengan ayahmu, nak?_ " tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu," tunggu sebentar.

Itachi baru akan menekan salah satu tombol di telepon. Mengingat sudah hampir pukul sembilan, Itachi merasa sang ayah mungkin sudah tidak lagi dinas di ruang kerja pribadinya. Jadi ia memutuskan akan menekan tombol yang langsung menghubungkan ke kamar orang tuanya.

Aksinya terhenti ketika sang ayah muncul dengan sendirinya dari tangga.

"Oh sebentar, paman. Ini ayah," ujar Itachi melanjutkan.

"Siapa?" Uchiha Fugaku mempertanyakan ketika Itachi menengok ke arahnya.

"Paman Hiashi. Katanya ingin bicara dengan ayah," kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan teleponnya ke sang ayah.

Kening Fugaku berkerut ringan, agak heran dengan rekannya itu. Tak biasanya Hiashi menghubunginya lewat telepon rumah, apalagi pada jam-jam segini. Ia mengambil alih telepon yang disodorkan Itachi dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo, Hiashi. Ada apa?" singkatnya.

" _Seorang lelaki datang ke rumahku, dia mengaku namanya Uchiha Sasuke,_ " jawab Hiashi, lagi-lagi tanpa basa-basi. " _Hanya ingin memastikan apa mungkin dia Sasuke putramu yang waktu itu ingin kau perkenalkan._ "

Fugaku agak terkejut, namun ia mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tak terlihat berlebihan. Bisa-bisanya ada yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anaknya di depan Hiashi. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

" _Cukup mirip Itachi, hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek,_ " Hiashi merangkum pendek gambaran sosok Sasuke.

"Ada ciri-ciri lain?" tuntut Fugaku, ia tak rela jika keluarganya dipermainkan. Tak tahu saja kepala keluarga kita yang satu ini bahwa putra bungsunya memang kembali berulah.

" _Mata dan rambutnya hitam, tapi lagi, banyak yang memiliki figur seperti itu,_ " ujar Hiashi tenang. " _Ada ciri-ciri yang bisa lebih memberi kepastian bahwa itu putramu?_ "

"Uhh..."

Itachi yang samar-samar mendengar percakapan itu sedikit menyela. "Tanyakan apa model rambutnya seperti bokong itik," usul Itachi kepada Fugaku.

Kening Fugaku berkerut, menanyakan hal itu agaknya kurang etis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pada akhirnya ia menggunakan usulan Itachi. "Bagaimana model rambutnya? Apa terlihat seperti... bokong itik?"

Jeda beberapa saat dalam sambungan itu hingga Hiashi kembali merespons. " _Ya, sejenis itu._ "

Jawaban Hiashi semakin membuat Fugaku kembali terkejut dan Itachi nyaris berteriak.

"Kalau begitu itu delapan puluh persen Sasuke!" seru Itachi.

Fugaku mendelik ke arah Itachi, menatap tak suka dengan keributan dadakan yang tercipta, walaupun ia mengiyakan seruan putra sulungnya itu. Pasalnya gaya rambut Sasuke memang sangat jarang ditemukan di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun, Fugaku mencoba mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Mungkin itu memang Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumahmu?"

" _Dia datang bersama Hinata._ "

"Apa? Hinata sudah kembali? Lalu Sasuke... apa maksudnya?"

"Ya. Mereka datang ke sini, bersama dua balita. Mereka mengaku itu anak-anak mereka," Hiashi terdengar menghela napas di seberang sana.

"Apa?" Fugaku merasa ia kehilangan kecakapan berbicaranya. "Tunggu, Hiashi, jangan tutup sambungannya dulu," pintanya.

Fugaku menarik telepon dari telinganya, meletakkannya di depan dada kemudian berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Itachi, di mana Sasuke sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin di apartemennya... atau mungkin tidak," tebak Itachi. "Dia juga tidak masuk kantor hari ini," tambahnya menginformasikan.

"Coba hubungi adikmu itu," titah Fugaku.

Itachi segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya dari sana. Jemarinya bergerak di layar datar benda itu, mencoba menelepon Sasuke. Tak lama sejak sambungan terhubung, Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya. Itachi mengaktifkan mode pengeras suara pada sambungannya.

"Kau di mana, adik bodoh?" tanya Itachi langsung tanpa sapaan sama sekali.

" _Kau mengganggu,_ " jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung diberikan Sasuke dari ujung telepon.

"Aku bertanya kau di mana? Di apartemenmu?"

" _Kau ini apa-apaan sih, ingin tahu sekali,_ " cibir Sasuke lagi.

Fugaku mulai tak sabar dengan percakapan kedua putranya yang tak ada serius-seriusnya itu. Ia kemudian membuka mulut. "Ini ayah, Sasuke. Kau di mana sekarang?"

Jeda tercipta setelah Fugaku bersuara. Di ujung sana, Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ada rasa ingin tertawa meledek Itachi yang dikiranya tengah berpura-pura menirukan suara sang ayah. Namun Sasuke seperti yakin itu benar-benar suara ayahnya.

"Di mana kau sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Oke, Sasuke jelas sudah yakin kalau itu benar suara sang ayah. Mana mungkin kakak bodohnya itu bisa mengeluarkan suara yang sebegitu mengintimidasinya. Tak lama, ia menjawab.

" _Aku sedang di luar kota. Ada apa?"_

"Di mana?"

" _Hokkaido._ "

Baiklah, delapan puluh persen yang tadi Itachi sebutkan sekarang bertambah menjadi sembilan puluh persen berkat jawaban singkat Sasuke. Baik Fugaku maupun Itachi tahu jelas kediaman Hyuuga berada di Hokkaido.

"Ada perlu apa kau di sana?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

" _Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan. Akan aku ceritakan saat aku kembali nanti,_ " jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Sekarang kau bermalam di mana? Di hotel?" Itachi menyela, entah terpikirkan dari mana pertanyaan itu.

" _Tidak. Aku menginap di rumah seseorang,_ " jawabnya dengan nada mencibir, mengetahui kali ini kakaknya lah yang bertanya.

Fugaku dan Itachi kompak berkedip.

Baiklah.

Sembilan puluh tujuh persen.

" _Memangnya ada apa, huh?_ " Sasuke akhirnya mempertanyakan motif keluarganya itu menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Sudah dulu, adik bodoh," sambung Itachi kemudian memutus panggilan teleponnya.

Fugaku kembali mendekatkan telepon rumahnya ke telinga kemudian berkata. "Hiashi?" panggilnya, memastikan orang di ujung sana masih tersambung dengannya.

" _Ya?_ "

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kami mampir besok?" tanya Fugaku.

" _Tentu, tidak._ "

"Baik. Kami akan ke sana besok. Sampai jumpa."

" _Ya, sampai jumpa,_ " ujar Hiashi sebagai penutup sebelum sambungan terputus.

Fugaku kembali menghadap Itachi." Itachi, siapkan empat tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama ke Hokkaido untuk besok."

"Empat?"

"Kau dan kakekmu juga harus ikut," ujarnya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Baiklah," gumam Itachi, dalam hati mendengus. Hangus sudah impiannya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan yang membahagiakan. Dan lagi-lagi ini karena Sasuke.

Dasar adiknya itu memang.

..

...

..

Hokkaido pagi ini dingin sekali. Membuat Sasuke yang dasarnya memang malas bangun pagi semakin enggan menyibak satu incipun selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang dikiranya paling bisa menghangatkannya. Dan saat itu, meski masih dengan mata terpejam, pikiran Sasuke sudah bisa memproses beberapa angan.

Salah satunya adalah angan jika saja Hinata tidur dengannya sekarang. Pasti ia tidak perlu repot cari posisi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kalau ada Hinata di sampingnya kan Sasuke tinggal merapat terus memeluk tubuh sintal wanita itu.

Baru saja Sasuke menemukan posisi yang tepat dan hendak melanjutkan lelapnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya diguncang pelan oleh seseorang. Masih dengan kelopaknya yang tertutup rapat menyembunyikan manik hitamnya, Sasuke manyun karena merasa terganggu.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Sasuke setelah mendapati guncangan itu tak berhenti, malah semakin bertenaga. "Sebentar lagi, Sayang," gumam Sasuke lagi, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sayang? Yah, Sasuke yakin ini ulah Hinata. Sejak tinggal bersama, wanita itu memang sudah terbiasa membangunkannya di pagi hari seperti sekarang. Tapi itu sih baru keyakinan Sasuke saja. Siapa tahu dia salah.

"Sayang?" gumam orang yang mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Kembali ia goncang tubuh Sasuke, kali ini sembari memanggil namanya. "Sasuke. Bangun Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke mulai mengerjap mendengar panggilan itu. Ada yang aneh menurutnya. Kok panggilannya seperti bukan Hinata sekali? Sasuke terdiam, kini lelaki itu sudah dapat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya meski masih cukup samar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kok.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali mengerjap. Panggilan itu lagi. Jelas bukan Hinata, tapi... rasanya suara itu begitu familier di telinganya. Sasuke mulai bergerak, orang itu tak ada di depannya, jadi mungkin ia kini memunggunginya.

Sasuke memutar posisi tubuhnya tanpa terburu-buru. Oke, mungkin kita bisa menambahkan efek _slow motion_ mulai dari sini agar lebih terasa dramatis. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, fungsi netranya pun semakin menajam. Hingga belum ia sempurna berbalik, kelopaknya yang tadinya masih menggantung sayu terbuka semakin melebar, hingga sangat lebar mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Mulutnya menganga melengkapi efek keterkejutannya.

"Ka-kakek..."

..

...

..

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan Kiarra yang tenang di gendongannya. Masih pagi, Kazuki masih terlelap dan Hinata memilih untuk membiarkan putranya itu menikmati waktu istirahatnya lebih lama. Dan bicara soal lelap, ia yakin Sasuke juga masih lengket dengan ranjangnya. Tapi ia juga tak berniat membangunkan Sasuke, dipikirnya mungkin lelaki itu lelah karena perjalanan kemarin.

Hinata hendak membawa dirinya ke dapur, mencari asupan paginya dan mungkin menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lain jika Kiarra masih bisa diajak berkompromi. Namun belum langkahnya menapaki anak tangga paling dasar, keningnya dibuat berkerut samar ketika mendapati ruang tamunya diisi oleh lima kepala. Selain sosok sang ayah, Hinata hanya mengenali Neji yang entah kapan datang mengingat semalam ia tak melihat wujud sepupunya itu di rumah ini.

Tamu? Sepagi ini?

"Ah, Hinata."

Panggilan sang ayah membuatnya mengurungkan niat awal untuk mengabaikan kumpulan manusia dewasa itu. Hinata membelokkan arah jalannya menjadi ke tengah ruang tamu. Tanpa perintah, Hinata membungkuk dan mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi kepada orang-orang di depannya.

Di kursi paling panjang, tiga orang dengan surai kelam yang serupa duduk. Yang paling dekat dengan Hinata merupakan seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang bermodel ikat rendah, hampir seperti gaya rambut Neji. Ia terlihat masih muda kalau bukan karena garis kerut di wajahnya.

Di samping lelaki itu, satu-satunya wanita duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Jika Hinata tebak-tebak, usia wanita dengan keanggunan yang begitu menguar itu tak jauh dari usia ibunya jika masih hidup. Dan selanjutnya, duduk di posisi paling dekat dengan kursi tunggal yang disusuki sang ayah, seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya itu. Neji sendiri duduk di seberang pria paruh baya itu.

Hinata berkedip, dua orang asing itu—yang Hinata yakin merupakan suami istri—agak memanggil memori Hinata. Entah apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi wajah keduanya tampak tak begitu asing.

"Hinata?" Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan mendekat, manik hitamnya berbinar menatap Hinata.

Hinata berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Semakin wanita itu mendekat, semakin Hinata dapat mengingat wajah itu.

"Bi-bibi?" gumam Hinata ragu, sangat ragu. Pertama karena ia mengingat wanita itu, dan kedua karena ia tak mengenal wanita itu. Membingungkan, bukan?

"Kau masih ingat aku?" tanya wanita itu.

Baiklah, singkatnya Hinata mengingat wajah itu. _Well_ , ia tidak mungkin begitu saja melupakan wajah yang ia campakkan secara kurang etis di hadapan sang ayah tiga tahun silam. Ya, Hinata ingat wanita itu adalah teman ayahnya yang saat itu datang ke rumah mereka dengan agenda perjodohan untuknya. Tapi Hinata tidak mengenal wanita itu atapun pria yang ia pastikan suami wanita itu—yang pastinya merupakan lelaki yang juga menerima penolakan sepihak Hinata tiga tahun silam.

Hinata ingat saat ayahnya memintanya turun dan menyapa kedua tamunya itu, bukan ikut duduk bergabung, ia malah berdiri di hadapan pasangan suami istri itu dan tanpa instruksi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meminta maaf keduanya dan juga ayahnya bahwa ia menolak apapun yang mereka tawarkan kemudian pamit keluar tanpa penjelasan lebih detail. Hinata berlalu meninggalkan sang ayah dan mantan calon mertua—yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya.

"Apa Si Cantik ini cucuku?" tanya wanita itu setelah beberapa saat Hinata tak menjawab. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pipi Kiarra yang masih anteng di dekapan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih belum memahami keadaan di sekitarnya belum dapat menemukan kata untuk diucapkannya. Ia masih mencoba menelaah kata 'cucuku' yang disebutkan oleh wanita yang menurutnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke itu.

Eh... tunggu...

Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Wanita itu mirip Sasuke?

Hinata mencuri tatap untuk memastikan kesimpulan singkatnya itu dan ya Tuhan... Sasuke bisa saja jadi kembaran wanita itu hanya dengan menggunakan wig panjang. Hinata melirik dua orang asing lainnya kemudian mulai menyadari kesamaan dari mereka.

Hinata mulai berpikir apa mungkin Sasuke langsung meminta keluarganya juga untuk datang ke kediamannya? Tapi Hinata yakin kalau pasangan suami istri itu merupakan kolega sang ayah yang ia tolak tiga tahun lalu. Jadi apa artinya?

"Cantiknya..." Hinata kembali mendengar suara riang wanita itu. "Siapa namanya? Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Uh..." Hinata agak bingung untuk merespons, jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, menyerahkan Kiarra ke tangan wanita itu. "Kiarra. Namanya Kiarra," jawabnya.

"Uhh... namanya secantik wajahnya," puji wanita itu gemas. "Lalu mana cucuku yang satu lagi?"

Meski masih belum sepenuhnya paham, namun Hinata agaknya mengerti yang wanita itu maksudkan. "Kazu masih ti—"

"AMPUNI AKU KAKEK!"

Teriakan dari salah satu kamar—yang Hinata yakin adalah teriakan Sasuke—merambat mengisi ruang tamu, membuat Hinata menghentikan ucapan tak rampungnya. Tak hanya Hinata, seluruh kepala di sana juga dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan membahana itu.

"KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU."

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar dengan dramatisnya.

"Kemari kau cucu kurang ajar!"

Suara yang berbeda terdengar, yang satu ini tak berteriak, namun terdengar cukup jelas dan tegas.

Setelahnya pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dengan telinga kiri di tarik oleh seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang yang jelas terlihat lebih tua dari ayah Hinata.

Sasuke yang awalnya meringis karena jeweran di telinganya mengubah raut wajah menjadi melotot tak percaya melihat sosok keluarganya di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata..." Hanya nama itu yang terucap oleh bibir Sasuke, seakan meminta Hinata menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tak tahu saja kalau calon istrinya itu juga sama bingungnya.

Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap sang kakek, meminta pencerahan namun hanya dibalas dengan sorot pasif sebelum dirinya kembali di seret untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya yang lain di tengah ruang tamu.

"Ibu... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Sasuke panik, darah di wajahnya seperti terkuras habis ke luar. Hinata sendiri kembali dilanda kebingungan mendengar Sasuke memanggil tamu ayahnya ini dengan sebutan ibu. Memanggil mantan calon mertuanya dengan sebutan ibu.

Jadi... mungkinkah? Hinata menggeleng. Lucu sekali rasanya memikirkan kalau kolega sang ayah yang tiga tahun silam ditolaknya itu adalah orang tua Sasuke, terlebih jika orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah lelaki yang sama yang kini menjadi ayah dari dua anaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wanita itu—ibu Sasuke—menyahut sengit, namun suaranya ditekan rendah agar tak mengganggu Kiarra yang digendongnya. "Kau menghamili calon menantuku dua kali tanpa menikahinya dan sekarang kau berani bertanya apa yang terjadi?!"

"Huh?"

Dan gumaman bingung yang satu itu datangnya dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

..

...

..

Sasuke dan Hinata kini duduk bersisian. Pandangan tiap pasang mata di sana tepat menuju ke arah mereka, seolah tengah mengadili. Kiarra yang masih Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—gendong menggeliat kecil, tak menampakkan bahwa bayi itu tak nyaman di tangan sang nenek. Sedang Kazuki yang sudah bangun beberapa saat yang lalu kini berada di pangkuan Hinata—well, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memangkunya, namun lelaki itu tidak sanggup dengan putranya yang terus jelalatan ingin dekat dengan Kiarra, dan hanya Hinata yang bisa menahan kebandelan sulung mereka itu.

"Jadi..." Sasuke untuk yang Kesenian kalinya melirik wajah Madara—kakekknya—seolah wajah renta yang masih dibilang tampan itu adalah harapan terakhirnya untuk keluar dari kebingungan ini. Namun sang kakek masih sama pasifnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya Hinata itu calon istriku," celetuk Itachi yang seketika dihadiahi tatapan sengit Sasuke.

"Itachi." Panggilan bernada teguran itu datangnya dari Fugaku.

"Oke, maaf... maaf," responsnya kepada sang ayah sebelum memilih menutup mulut lebih lanjut.

Fugaku berdeham kecil sebelum kembali bersuara. "Sasuke... kau ingat ayah memintamu ikut ke Hokkaido tiga tahun silam?"

Sasuke tak lantas menjawab, keningnya berkerut mencoba mengingat. Dan seingatnya, ia memang pernah mengikuti ayah dan ibunya ke Hokkaido dengan dalih urusan bisnis. Sasuke tak begitu mengingat detailnya, hanya saja, ia ingat saat itu ia menjadi dirinya yang pembangkang. Bukan langsung menemui orang tuanya di tempat yang telah mereka janjikan, ia malah pergi ke klub malam kemudian bertemu dengan Hinata—

Oh...

Netra Sasuke membulat. Apa itu tadi? Bertemu Hinata?

Tunggu... jangan bilang kelanjutannya akan menjadi seperti drama yang saat ini menjadi dugaan terdepan di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, memandang bergiliran tiap pasang mata yang menunggu jawabannya. Oniksnya terakhir ia tumbukkan dengan iris lavender Hinata sebelum kembali menatap sang ayah.

"Uhh... ya," jawabnya pendek, menyatakan bahwa ia mengingat apa yang ayahnya maksudkan. "Memangnya... kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Helaan napas gusar terdengar dari mulut Mikoto. "Saat itu kami ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Hinata!"

"Apa?" Kali ini, pertanyaan hasil dari keterkejutan itu bersamaan meluncur dari pasangan calon pengantin kita.

"Tunggu... maksudnya... kalian?" Sasuke terbata mencari kata, ia merasa bodoh karena situasi yang tercipta.

"Jadi saat itu Ayah berniat menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, langsung kepada sang ayah.

"Huh? Aku?!" Sasuke merespons kilat atas apa yang ditanyakan Hinata kepada Hiashi, ia semakin merasa bodoh. "Kalian berusaha menjodohkanku? Kapan? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu?" Sasuke memberondong orang tuanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Baiklah, hal ini memang sesuai dengan dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terkejut. Semua kebetulan ini terlalu lucu. Lucu yang mengerikan.

"Kalau kami beri tahu terlebih dahulu, kau pasti akan seketika menolaknya," jawab Mikoto, kepalanya menggeleng kecil mengingat sifat putra bungsunya itu.

"Ak—"

"Sangat disayangkan." Hiashi memotong apapun yang hendak Sasuke suarakan. "Kalian terlalu gegabah. Jika saja kalian mau mengatakan dan menjelaskannya dari awal, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini."

"Huh?" gumam Sasuke sadar tak sadar, Hinata yang perhatiannya terbagi oleh Kazuki di pangkuannya pun bertanya-tanya meski tak menyuarakannya seperti Sasuke.

"Jika saat itu kau mengatakan alasan menolak perjodohan ini adalah karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih, ayah akan mengerti. Ayah tidak akan memaksamu." Hiashi kembali angkat bicara, tiap kalimatnya tertuju pada putri tercinta.

Hinata menunduk, tak berani menatap ayahnya. Sasuke yang merasakan aura wanitanya menyendu, refleks merayapkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hinata untuk digenggamnya, berusaha memberi sedikit semangat.

"Benar, kami tidak akan memaksa, kau tidak perlu pergi dari rumah," tambah Mikoto. "Terlebih ternyata kekasihmu itu Sasuke," ujarnya lagi.

Baik Hinata dan Sasuke mengangkat kepala mendengar persepsi Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu—oh tidak, yang benar semua jiwa di ruangan itu—menganggap mereka adalah pasangan kekasih sejak awal.

"Maksud Ibu... kalian menganggap Hinata kabur karena ingin bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mata tua Hiashi memicing seketika, merasakan kejanggalan dari pertanyaan itu. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya langsung.

"Uh tidak... tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Maksudku, ya... memang seperti itu."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Sasuke?" tekan Fugaku yang juga menangkap gelagat aneh putranya.

"Hi-Hinata kabur karena aku yang memintanya," jawab Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas, berharap setelah kalimat cepatnya itu menyapa gendang telinga calon ayah mertua, jiwanya akan tetap melekat dalam raganya.

Hiashi diam dengan tatapan menuntut, menunggu apapun yang akan Sasuke ucapkan selanjutnya. Sama halnya dengan kepala lain yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Aku..." Sasuke dengan cepat memutar otaknya, menyusun alibi terbaik untuk mengelabui genius-genius di sekelilingnya. "Aku yang meminta Hinata kabur bersamaku saat itu," jawabnya lancar setelah satu tarikan napas ia selesaikan.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, jelas memahami bahwa lelaki itu kini tengah menyusun skenario untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin menyelamatkannya juga. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan, jadi ia memilih diam karena salah-salah, ia dapat menghancurkan sandiwaranya.

"Saat ayah dan ibu memintaku ke Hokkaido, sebenarnya aku benar-benar menuruti perintah kalian untuk pergi ke sini," buka Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan," tekan Fugaku.

"Aku... menemui Hinata," jawabnya, mengundang tatapan tanya dari yang lainnya. "Kami sudah berkencan cukup lama tapi kami sangat jarang bertatap muka. Jadi mengertilah... aku di kota tempat tinggal kekasihku, mana mungkin aku akan melewatkan hari untuk menemuinya."

 _Good job, Sas_. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menepuk bangga bahunya sendiri.

"Jadi aku menemuinya hari itu dan mengabaikan janjiku dengan kalian," ungkap Sasuke, berusaha sebisa mungkin memoles topengnya. "Tapi saat kami berjumpa, Hinata malah mengatakan kabar kalau ia dijodohkan. Tentu aku tidak menerimanya. Sejak saat itu aku terus mendesaknya untuk menolak perjodohan itu, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa sulit untuk menolaknya. Hingga akhirnya aku memintanya untuk pergi bersamaku." Sasuke meneguk salivanya sendiri setelah mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan itu.

Sial, apanya yang mengajak kabur. Kenal saja tidak. Tentu, mereka kan hanya sekedar teman ranjang semalam saat itu.

"Aww... kau pasti sangat mencintai Hinata, Sayang." Mikoto berujar dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan dagu terangkat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum juga menikahi putriku sampai sekarang?" tanya Hiashi rendah.

"Itu..." Sasuke melirik Hinata, agak tak menduga pertanyaan itu. "Itu karena Hinata..."

Hinata mendelik namanya diucapkan. Ia memiliki firasat buruk kalau Sasuke berniat untuk menjual namanya untuk memuluskan drama yang dibuatnya.

"Hinata bilang ia tidak ingin menikah denganku sebelum mendapat restu Anda," jelas Sasuke mantap kepada Hiashi. "Itulah mengapa kami... belum juga menikah."

Hinata menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. Benar kan dugaannya. Sasuke menjual namanya.

Hiashi menghela napas, ia memandang putrinya beberapa saat sebelum menyuarakan keputusannya. "Aku tetap tidak menyukai situasi ini. Apapun alasannya," ungkapnya, membuat baik Hinata maupun Sasuke menegang, mengekspektasikan sebuah penolakan restu. "Tapi kalian sudah sejauh ini hingga memberikanku dua cucu sekaligus. Kurasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Hinata menatap sang ayah dengan kelopak mata melebar, antara tak percaya dan lega. Sedang Sasuke, senyum menawannya merekah mendengar ucapan calon ayah mertuanya yang mengandung jawaban tersirat berupa lampu hijau untuk Sasuke meminang putrinya.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

"Ka-kakek?"

Sepersekian detik setelah dilanda keterkejutan, Sasuke dengan cepat beringsut ke sisi lain ranjang tidurnya, menjauh sebisa mungkin dari tempat Madara—kakeknya—berdiri.

Matanya yang semula masih begitu berat digelantungi rasa kantuk menatap liar sekelilingnya, memastikan ia benar-benar berada di rumah orang tua Hinata, sesuai dengan apa yang diingatnya.

"Ka-kakek... kenapa bisa... kakek di sini?" ucapnya kacau.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa, Sasuke?" Madara bersedekap, rautnya terlihat begitu serius. "Tentu karena aku dengar salah satu cucuku menghamili putri seorang kolega dekat Uchiha," jawabnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah, merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Ia masih menjaga jarak dengan sang kakek. Memberinya jarak aman kalau-kalau nantinya ia harus menerima murka pria tua itu.

"Jadi... ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada rendah yang meniupkan hawa dingin. Tak juga mendapat respons dari cucunya, Madara menghela napas. "Kemari, Sasuke," titahnya.

Sasuke masih bergeming, seperti kucing yang terpojokkan oleh anjing.

"Kemari dan berdirilah di hadapanku, Uchiha Sasuke," tekannya.

Sasuke bergidik. Ia tentu tahu kebiasaan kakek dan ayahnya. Mereka akan memanggil dengan nama lengkap saat mereka benar-benar dalam mode serius.

Yang Sasuke tahu, ia tak lagi memiliki pilihan. Akhirnya ia bergerak menuruni ranjang dan mendekati sang kakek. Ia menahan ketakutannya, bersiap akan apapun yang nantinya seorang Uchiha Madara hadiahkan kepadanya atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Mata Sasuke yang terpejam menunggu kemungkinan terburuk akan menimpa dirinya seketika terbuka saat tubuhnya direngkuh erat oleh Madara.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu," ujar Madara dengan nada berbangga sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan pelukan itu. "Huh?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Madara menarik dirinya namun masih melekatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku hampir putus asa, berpikir bahwa aku akan mati tanpa dapat melihat cucuku berguna untuk pelestarian generasi Uchiha," ujar Madara, matanya berkaca, suaranya kental dengan haru yang mendalam. "Tapi kau..." Madara lagi-lagi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Uhh... kakek?"

"Kau membuatku tenang jika aku mati nanti." Madara menyela dengan dramatisnya.

"Kakek, kau... kau tidak marah?" selidik Sasuke.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Madara tersenyum lebar. "Kau memberikanku dua cicit yang begitu aku idamkan, bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu?" Ia menahan tawa bahagianya agar tak terdengar siapapun di luar kamar.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, masih tak dapat mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran kakeknya. Oh ayolah, ia sudah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha dengan menghamili wanita di luar pernikahan, dua kali, dan kakeknya melepasnya begitu saja? Ini jelas membingungkan.

"Bagaimanapun..." Suara Madara selanjutnya membuyarkan kebingungan Sasuke. "Ayah dan Ibumu tidak begitu senang dengan kelakuanmu ini," ujarnya menginformasikan. "Dan aku juga berpura-pura marah terhadapmu saat mereka memberitahuku hal ini. Jadi..." Madara mengambil jeda sesaat. "Kau juga harus berpura-pura seolah aku datang kemari untuk memberimu pelajaran, mengerti?" lanjutnya separuh berbisik.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk huruf O. Ada konspirasi rupanya. Ia memang masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan situasi saat ini, namun mengetahui bahwa sang kakek ada di pihaknya dirasa sudah cukup.

"Beraktinglah seolah aku memukulmu, mengerti?" sela Madara lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke memproses perintah itu sampai...

"OWWWW..."

Sasuke menyuarakannya dengan kencang, menatap Madara ragu. Menanyakan secara tersirat apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Melihat Madara yang mengangguk semangat membuat Sasuke semakin melanjutkan aktingnya.

"AWWW KAKEK!" teriak Sasuke lagi dengan Madara yang masih menyemangatinya. "AWWW... AMPUNI AKU KAKEK!"

 **.**

..

.

.

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **Ini... udah lama banget ngebangke di laptop dan baru rampung sekarang. Pengennya tadi saya publish waktu bday Hinata, tapi itu masih lama bangeeetttt. Dan akhirnya... ini dia...**_

 _ **Maklumi kalo aneh, maksa, banyak ranjau typo dan banyak anu ini lainnya**_


End file.
